How to Love
by hannahsierraXO
Summary: Join Katana Spencer as she sets out on the inevitable journey to hell, better known as The Hunger Games. She, as implied in the title, learns how to love again. Will she survive and escape with her true love or will they kill each other before the end? Trust me, this summary does not do the story justice. Rated M for language and strong sexual content in later chapters. Cato/OC
1. Good Odds, Terrible Happenings

**You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out**  
**How to love****  
**

** ~Lil Wayne**

* * *

I look out my window, thinking about what lay ahead of me today. It was Reaping Day and, well, I wasn't the most excited person.

I sit all the way up and let the blankets pool around my lap, the cold seeping in slowly to my bones. Damn District 2, I thought. It was always so cold here, even in the summer. I suppose it had something to do with living in what used to be called the Rocky Mountains, whatever those were.

Anyway, I stand up and open my heavy door, walking out the door. I smell something downstairs that smelled like polished wood. I inhale the heavenly scent and walk to the bathroom slowly, still trying to shake the sleep off.

I look in the cracked and chipped mirror in my shitty house. Everything in this hell-hole-of-a-house was poorly built and lousy. Even the thought of being in the poorest part of District 2 was a huge knockdown to my ego.

I brush through my beautiful blonde hair, carefully counting the strokes because I want to look best for Reaping Day, I mean who doesn't? Especially in District 2.

I hear harsh sounding door hinges being swung open and knew it was my father, stumbling out, in a drunken stupor. I pray that he doesn't come in the bathroom. I cross my fingers and hope that old wood door doesn't open. Unfortunately, it does.

My perverted father gets close to my face and flicks my hair, getting close to my face. The scent of alcohol was strong in his breath, nearly knocking me out. "You look pretty," he says, still close to my face.

I nod curtly and try to gently push him off, but he catches my wrist and slaps me across my face, bruising my fair skin. "Don't you try to push me around," he says. "Just like your mother," he says again, a sick look on his face. He had pushed me too far.

I push him away from me, leaning him against the wall. "Don't you ever talk about her again, you bastard!" I scream at him, feeling the tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

He smirks and says, "What you gonna do 'bout it?"

I knee him where a man never wants to be kneed and leave the room as quickly as possible, avoiding the merciless beating I surely would've gotten.

I rub the forming tears away and walk to the training center, shaking in rage and sadness. Then I remember the huge bruise that would surely be forming on my cheek. I pull out my mirror and look, horrified at the sight.

A rainbow of blue, black, and yellow had seemed to have exploded on my cheek and jaw, which were puffy and swollen. I run my elegant finger over the welt and wince in paint. It hurt to even touch it. Great, I thought. Not like this day could get any worse, oh but wait, it is the Reaping.

I roll my eyes at the obvious stares I was getting from the rest of my District. They all acted like they had never seen a kid with a bruise before, geez.

Then I felt a heavy, callused hand be placed on my shoulder. My heart races and I whip around, only to discover my uncle, Brutus there, a smug look on his face from the obvious scare he had given me. Jerk.

"Well, well, well," he says, looking me up and down.

"Well well what?" I ask, a hint of attitude in my voice.

"Nothin', you look great Kat," he says, leaning in and planting a dry kiss on my forehead.

I smile warmly at my uncle. He was the only one of family I could actually stand. Even though my real name was Katana, I didn't mind the name Kat.

"Well I know you didn't come up to me just to do that, what else is on your mind?" I ask, looking into his dark brown eyes.

His usual cocky smirk had left his aged face. "Did you hear Cato was going to volunteer this year?"

"No, and I don't care," I answer, half true.

He just raises a brow and opens his mouth slightly in questioning. Then his head shoots up at the call of his name and turn around to see who it was. It was Beck, the winner from a few years ago, I don't really remember which one.

He was pretty attractive, with darker skin and longish black hair. He was usually a pretty good guy and had a smile on his face 99.99% of the time. Plus, he was only 22.

Anyway, I step out of my uncle's way and wander to the Check-In Station, where they take your blood and make sure you're not too young or too old.

The lady there quickly took my hand and pricked it, planting the blood on a piece of paper in a rather large book. I look momentarily at the book and see a name that sticks out for some reason. Then I realize why. It was Cato's.

I shrug off the feeling and walk to my age section which was the 15 year olds. Most had a look of nerves about them, but, of course, there was always that arrogant boy from our district that got himself killed the first five minutes. I just happen to know this person.

His name was Frill Young and he was a total douche. He never doubts himself and he's always right. God forbid you to contradict him.

I take another look around and see nobody else I know, so I go to stand by a shorter girl with black hair and freckles. She gives me a dirty look and walks away. I roll my eyes. Grow up.

Then I hear a loud screeching sound and half of District 2 covers their ears in protest. I smirk to myself and bring my attention to the Justice Building, where the stage for the Reapings were always held.

I remember my first time being lined up to see the Reaping. It was when my mother was still alive and she took me to see. She had to hold me up on her shoulders so I could see. I was only eight at the time.

Looking back on that, I thought it was pretty ridiculous I cried when I saw the tributes being led away. I worried if they'd ever return. And that particular year District 2 lost.

I focus back to the stage and see our escort, Barrio Offed at the microphone, tapping it. Apparently they were doing a sound check.

When he was finally done with that, he introduced himself in the usual manner, the high pitched Capital accent and all the other jokes he cracked. He kind of reminded me of Ceaser Flickerman.

He went on to talk about the terrible war and all that and the "special film" we got every year. Most tributes were doing the same as me, looking around the crowd, trying to see if we could find our friends.

It took me less than a minute to find him. His head stuck over the other kids in his age group. Obviously, he was the tallest. His blonde hair was done in its usual style, spiked at the top.

From what I could see, his lips were curled into that smug look he always had. His arms were crossed and he was looking at the crowd too, more than likely scanning the one he'd have to either kill in the arena or here to volunteer. Although I highly doubted my second theory. District 2 always made sure the very possible future winner was our best chance of winning and Cato was by far the best they had seen in years. He was downright vicious and knew how to fight, rather well too.

His bright blue eyes, scanning the crowd, found mine. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second and I pull away, not brave enough to look him in those malevolent eyes.

I bring my attention back to the stage and see Barrio already walking to the bowl with the girls' names in them. My heart was racing and my throat was watering. My hands start to sweat profusely and my stomach hurt. Why the hell was I so nervous. It wasn't like me _at all_.

I start to grab at my fingers, a habit I apparently had when I was nervous. I move my eyes in quick, jerky movements, looking at those around me. I notice the bitch that had left to go stand somewhere else earlier and I was promptly pissed to find her not breaking a sweat or shaking. I did notice the intimidation in her eyes though. I smirk.

Then I bring my attention back to the stage, ready for Barrio to get there a little faster. He seemed to be taking a lifetime…

He finally got to the bowl, taking his strangely clawed hand out of his pocket and fishing around in the bowl, finding the female tribute-to-be for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

He took a thin piece of paper out of the bowl and walked to the microphone, in the slow manner as before. I impatiently stamp my foot and look around, finding him again. He still had that smirk.

Then I felt a sharp jab on my shoulder and look back in anger, ready to lay out whoever had the audacity to touch me. It was the bitch. "Go, he called your name," she says with a strange satisfaction on her face.

What?! I had been called? When? How? I look back and see Barrio's face smiling and gesturing for me to come up to the stage. "Well come on now, Katana Spencer."

I stumble over my feet to the stage, still in utter shock. How had I been called? What the _hell _were my odds?

I go up to the stage and look at Barrio's frosted looking makeup and hair. He shakes my hand and tells me to go over to a place on the stage. I stare for a bit before walking over, catching Brutus' eyes. I could've sworn I saw a tear streak his cheek.

I stand on my designated spot, looking at my District. I could see the mountains in the distance and pine trees on the mountains. The clouds seem to be sitting on top of the trees. I notice the birds flying and the children holding onto their mothers in the crowd.

Then I see a shape obstructing my view and realize it is Barrio, walking over to the other bowl. He was still walking in his slow manner, obviously taking his time to get to the bowl. He did the same process as the girls' and calls out a Rufus Tim, a huge oaf that lurches forward, nearly knocking Cato over in the process.

The look on Cato's face was priceless as he looks back at Rufus, looking like he was going to kill him. Rufus backs up and walks away, realizing Cato was going to volunteer anyway. Barrio watches in confusion for a while before that Capital brain started to work. He nods as Cato graciously steps forward and says, "I volunteer." He arrogantly walks to the stage, pushing those who were "lesser" than him out of the way. He doesn't even acknowledge I was there and brushes past me, to his spot.

Barrio looks us up and down and nods in approval. "Here you have it folks. The tributes for District 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

Cato just crosses his arms and, as you guessed it, smirks. I don't think he ever stopped smirking. Then he starts to walk off the stage and I would bet you my life that he was thinking of all the ways he would kill me in the Hunger Games. Didn't what we used to have mean anything to him anymore?


	2. The Justice Building

I walk gracefully to the entrance to the Justice Building, ready for the goodbyes. I walk in first, Cato behind me. When I open the door, it nearly closes on me as soon as I open it and Cato catches it behind me. I look back at his smug face and mumble a quick thanks.

I silently scowl at myself. What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I open a _door_? I shrug it off after a while though.

I open another door and hope that I can actually open this one. Luckily, I can. I walk over to the couch and sit uncomfortably straight with a strained face. I run my finger back over my bruise on my cheek and sigh.

Then, Brutus charges in, the peacekeepers not able to stop him. He swoops me up in a bear hug and I do all I can to not burst out crying. Too late.

Tears run down my face for the second time today. I felt so weak, allowing myself to cry at all. "You gotta win," Brutus says, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"But Brutus, there's Cato…" I start off, already doubting myself.

"I don't wanna hear it Kat, you can take him. Why do you think I put you two in the same training class?" The question was rhetoric and he continues, "Because I knew you would teach that smug bastard a few things." I just nod. He pulls me in for another hug and whispers in my ear, "I'll be able to help you get ready for the arena, don't worry. Kat, you've been _born _to do this."

"Yeah, but so was Cato," I say.

"Who cares about Cato? Kat, he'll get himself killed as soon as that gong sounds," Brutus says, still in my face.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't Brutus? He'll _kill _me the first chance he gets!" I exclaim, feeling myself heating up for an argument.

"If he ever cared about you before, he won't. For god's sakes Kat, he practically _raised _you!" Brutus says. He had hit a nerve. Yes, it was true that Cato took me in when I was only 10. He was 11. Long story short, my dad had killed my mom and, well basically, he almost killed me too. Cato had just been walking around that night when he heard the screams.

We had been friends for a while and he decided to take me away from my father, by sheer and brute force. Now, you may ask how he overcame a 40 year old man? I'll never know. Anyway, a few years later, we fell in love and, well, that's all you need to know.

Brutus noticed my stark quietness and says, "Kat, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For not taking me in when you _knew _what the _monster _did to me? An 11 year old boy _saved my life _and you just sat back and _watched_," I say, exploding into spontaneous words I had been wanting to say for my whole life. And none of it was a lie. Brutus had been my favorite family member, yes, but considering where the rest of my family stood, he was still pretty low.

He just looks at me, clearly astonished at my outburst. I automatically feel awful and rush to apologize, but Brutus interrupts me. "Don't apologize, Kat. I feel awful for what I did. I just, I don't know. I think it was the fact I was too scared to raise you as a child. I didn't want you to turn into the person I am, Kat."

"Huh, and you though an 11 year old boy could do better?" I ask, laughing slightly and brushing my tears away.

He laughs lightly and says, "Well, I guess I should've been thinking more, huh?" I nod and look at a spot on the wall, avoiding eye contact. "He didn't raise you too badly though," Brutus says softly.

I brush my hair back, feeling tears threatening to make a reappearance. Brutus clears his throat and gets up. "I guess I should be leaving. I bet we're way over our time limit," he says, smiling. I just nod and laugh lightly at the feeble attempt to make a joke.

Brutus walks out the door, rubbing his eyes. I think back to what he said about not owning to the responsibility of raising a child. I guess he was right.

I wait five more minutes, accepting the fact no one else was coming to see me. I get ready to walk to the peacekeeper outside of the door when the door opens. I take a few steps back and notice that there is a man in front of me.

I feel a sting on my cheek. I run my fingers over the tingling sensation in my cheek and am met with liquid. I'm bleeding? How? I look up again and notice how dizzy I am. In front of me is my father. I am on the floor bleeding. I connect the two quickly and know he has just hit me again. I move back on my hands and knees when I see him starting to advance on me.

I hit the wall and run my hands over the smooth surface. There's nowhere else to go. I am trapped in a small space with this monster. I stand up quickly and walk sideways, my hands gliding over the walls.

I then realize that he's yelling at me. Calling me a slut, tramp, whore, and other things that I don't even know what they mean. Then I come to my senses and realize that there are several armed Peacekeepers in this building.

I shout out, "Help! I'm being attacked!" And I hear boots scuffling along a floor above me. A weight dropped in my stomach. I have to wait for them to get here.

I look in his eyes, full of fury and hate. I hit my pinkie finger on a door hinge and I swing it open, finding no peacekeepers what-so-ever. Instead, I still hear them running overhead, making their way to the steps. I pray they get here soon.

Then I feel like someone has bulldozed me. I try to roll over on my back, but can't. I hear my father starting to beat me and the slaps he's making on my delicate skin are making echoes throughout the building. I am still screaming for help. Why has no one come yet?

I hear him spit on the place where my head was a fraction of a second ago. I still try to fight the strong hands around my wrists, but I know it's no use. Then there are boots around me, shiny black boots that are connected to a whit clad body.

I follow one in particular to the face, noting the beady black eyes behind the eye shield protector thing. Then I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, literally. I roll around on my back and see my father being taken away by peacekeepers.

He is screaming profanities and looks insane and deranged. Then I sit up, looking down at my body. He had rolled up my shirt and beaten me to a bloody pulp. There were bruises and scratches all over my body.

I wince in pain as I come to a particularly nasty looking bruise. It is brown with an explosion of blue in the middle. I am horrified by the sights of my body and quickly roll down my shirt when I hear the door of the Justice Building open again.

Barrio is standing there and to my despise, Cato is there with him, dwarfing Barrio in size. Cato smirks as Barrio hurries to me and helps me up, asking if I'm okay. I reply harshly and brush past him, meeting up with Cato.

"Let's go," I snap at him, equally as harshly.

He brushes his lips against my neck and says, "Whatever you say, Kitty." He sent chills down my spine, and not necessarily in a bad way. What did bother me was the way he used my name. Kat was fine, but Kitty? Are you kidding me? Hell no!

I, with much effort, pull away from his trailing lips and walk away. I hear him chuckle lowly. He knows just as well as me how much I enjoyed that. Damn him.


	3. My Family

We walk a short way to the car, the one that will take us to the train station. I am _not _looking forward to sitting in a car sandwiched in between Barrio and Cato. However, I get slightly lucky.

Barrio decides to sit in the middle and Cato is on his left hand side. I sit on his right, fondling with my token. It really isn't much, just a necklace my mom had before she was killed.

It had our birthstone, rubies, on it and the chain was an elegant white-gold. And the rubies were around a beautiful picture. I never really knew what it was, it was just nice to look at.

As I shift my weight to be closer to the window, I feel eyes on me. I look slightly to my left and am met with Cato's intense eyes, staring me down. I quickly whip my head back around, earning a few weird stares from Barrio and the driver.

I ignore them and close my eyes, the necklace in my hand. I can still feel his eyes on me and it's unsettling. "Could you stop staring at me?" I ask, not all too nicely.

I hear Cato utter out a small chuckle and then feel his eyes leave me. I'm grateful for the release of him staring me down. If anything, Cato was definitely intimidating. Especially when he was analyzing how he would kill me.

After the awkward silence passes between us, Barrio starts to talk rapidly again. I just zone out and wish we were at the train station already. However, my peace is disrupted once again. I feel his eyes on me again.

This time, instead of just telling him to stop, I let him stare. Although I was getting thoroughly pissed. I sigh deeply and look out the window, noticing how overcast it was. Then the raindrops start to pelt down, hammering the windows.

The clouds over head are almost black and lightning is shooting out of them, landing god knows where. I notice then that the clouds are obstructed and I can't see them. I panic for a fraction of a second before realizing we are just in a tunnel.

I pray that Cato doesn't sense how jumpy and nervous I am, but, of course, he always knows. I hear him clear his throat and I look, directly in those blue eyes.

He stares right back, the tension increasing in that little car. I feel Barrio's shoulder adjust to the added weight of me, basically leaning on him. He also clears his throat in discomfort.

Does he deal with my weight or lean in closer to that ticking time bomb? He chose the right choice of staying where he was, although awkwardly.

Cato and I hold each other's stares until I can't take it anymore. I look away, feeling the dreaded feeling of shame. Cato just lets out a low, almost insane sounding, laugh. Asshole.

I snarl and roll my eyes, looking back out my window. We are out of the tunnel and back in the middle of nowhere, just the thunder rumbling and the lightning flashing. Then I see something in the background.

I squint slightly and see a bunch of other cars and other objects. I soon find out the other objects are tributes and mentors. The people of the Capitol and camera crews also litter the streets, hundreds, maybe even thousands of them, all arriving in waves to get a look at the tributes of the year.

I feel the panic and anxiety start to build again and silently scold myself for getting too worked up. I look over at Cato, but he's too enthralled in watching the people in front of him, still specs on the horizon.

We approach the station, bustling people everywhere. Barrio is looking around excitedly, although I have no idea why. He has been the escort for District 2 for 20 years, why get so excited now?

He smiles at me and nods at the door. I make a face at him and open the door, after taking a deep breath. I step out and immediately decide that this Hunger Games, I will play the flirty, mysterious Career. I'll be giving the Capitol everything they want.

I walk a few steps, feeling Barrio's clawed hand wrap around my arm. "Dear, your train car is over _there_," he snarls through gritted teeth, trying to keep his smile, and jerking his head over to the train car where Cato is chatting up some of the camera people already.

I huff loudly and push Barrio out of my way and go to the train car, immediately regretting it. That's not exactly what I was going for for first impressions to the Capitol. They'll think I'm some sort of spoiled brat.

So in order to fix it, I went back to Barrio, who still had an expression as if someone had slapped him in the face. I put my dainty arm through the crook of his and lead him to the train, smiling and batting my eyelashes at the cameras.

I still hold myself with confidence though, and don't go overboard like that dunce from District 1, Sliver was her name? Yeah, I didn't really pay attention.

Barrio smiles at me and whispers in my ear, "Better, the sponsors will like this." I'm not sure exactly what "this" is, but I keep walking, the confident air around me obvious.

When we get to the opening of the train car, Cato is standing there with his arms crossed. I push him slightly out of the way and stand next to him in the opening, allowing the cameras to get the close-ups.

Then Barrio says we're good and closes the door, leading us to the living room. My breath was taken away. I had never been in a place so fancy. There was a glass chandelier over the glass dining table.

There were ornate rugs that must've cost a fortune. Food was on platters everywhere and there were people in every corner of the car, Avoxes. We had learned about them in school and they had their tongues removed at the hands of the Capitol for doing some horrible crime and were sentenced to a life of servitude. I felt mildly sorry for them. They would've had to have done something awful to get their tongues cut off.

I walk to one of the chairs and run my fingers over the material, hearing Barrio laugh. "Yes, it's nice isn't it? All of this is directly from the Capitol, all for you two. Nobody else has ever used it and never will after you," he says impressively.

I beam at him and sit in the chair, relaxing the tense muscles in my back. I close my eyes but am rudely interrupted again by Cato. He was walking around in circles for some odd reason. "Could you _stop_?" I snap at him.

His head jerks at me and his eyes look venomous. I look away and Barrio is opening the door to the car again. In walk in Brutus and Enobaria. Enobaria was a really beautiful woman. She had dark brown hair with bright green eyes. She was usually even tempered and nice, but piss her off and she'll be the last thing you'll see. Her Capital altered teeth, that is.

Brutus smiles at us and playfully punches Enobaria. "Told ya'," he says, a grin plastered on his face.

Enobaria laughs and walks over to the dining table, sitting down and staring at Cato as he is still pacing. I turn my attention towards Brutus and ask, "What did you tell her?"

"Oh, she thought you two would kill each other before we got here," he says, still smiling like an idiot.

I blush bright red as Cato bursts out laughing. Everybody's laughing except Barrio, who is just standing against the wall, rather awkwardly. I am laughing so hard that I'm clutching my stomach.

Then I feel as if I had been pushed. Everyone then laughs at my facial expression. "It's just the train starting, Kat," Brutus says, laughing hard. I start to laugh again too, at my own stupidity.

Then I look over at Cato and see him staring at me again. Enobaria and Brutus stop laughing and notice me looking at Cato. We stare at each other for a while, although I never meet his eyes. Instead, I stare at a rather interesting spot on his shirt.

Our awkward silence is broken again when an Avox comes out of a door with more food on trays on a cart. Brutus immediately claims a seat and readies his fork and knife. Enobaria laughs and sits next to him, the two of them messing with their silverware.

Instead of joining them immediately, I watch as Cato picks something out of his pocket and looks at it. Then he puts it back in his pocket, walking over to the table. That was weird, I thought. I just shrug it off though and walk to the table, sitting as far aways as possible from Cato.

The Avox puts the trays and platters in the middle of the table and uncovers the dish, revealing deliciously prepared groosling. There are cranberries over the bird, adding a tangy flavor to it. I had only had this meal once or twice in my life and I dig in, minding my manners.

Barrio beams at me and says, "Well, I do believe we have some tributes with _manners _for a change," he says, gratefully.

"What do you mean? We're District 2," I say, slightly mystified. Didn't all of District 2 have good mannered people?

Barrio lets out a short laugh. "Oh, my dear no. Most do, of course, but some of the poorer ones don't. Don't get me wrong, it's an honor to be serving as District 2's escort," he says the last part truthfully. I was slightly confused at first. There were kids poorer than me?

Then Brutes raises his glass and says, "Hell yeah!" We all laugh and soon we are almost crying we were laughing so much. In that moment, I realize what it's like to have a _real _family. Not an abusive father or a kid who was only a year older than me. I look at my little "family" and am glad to have them, every single one of them. Even Cato, because in some odd way, he fits in the family too.

After we are done eating, Cato and I go to our rooms, ready for bed. Well, at least I am.

I open the door, which I find out doesn't need to be opened at all, it just glides open before me. I step in my room and take a look around. It isn't decorated as nicely as the room outside, but it's definitely the best bedroom I had ever been in.

The whole bed was snow white, and I could tell the beds were made of feather and probably felt like a dream to sleep on. I then remember that I had been wearing these clothes all day and I feel grungy.

I look around and find what I'm looking for, a bathroom. I gratefully peel off my clothes and drift over to the shower, adjusting the settings. As I step in the shower, it turns on and I am thankful for the relieving feeling of warm water running down my back.

At home, I did have a shower, but it wasn't nearly this good. And after I was done, blow dryers shot out from under the grate in the room. I was almost instantly dried off and I spot a brush, grabbing it.

I brush my hair, watching the golden locks fall around past my breasts. I lean in closer to the mirror, hands resting on the edge of the sink. I trace around my eyes and note my beautiful features. I was pretty lucky.

I was born with simply death-defying looks. I had perfect teeth and full lips. My jaw was just right and my nose wasn't too small nor too big, or too pointy or rounded. Just right. Plus, I had a great figure. At school, I was always noted on how curvy I was. I was quite the catch.

Right when I was about to brush my hair the second time, I hear my door being knocked on. I throw a robe on I found and rush to the door, seeing Enobaria through the see-through door.

At first I didn't know how to open it until I saw the button. I press it and Enobaria steps in, nodding her thanks at me. She sits on my bed and pats the space next to her.

I close the door again and walk over to the bed, sitting down next to her. I raise my eyebrows at her, wondering why she was here. She takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes. "Brutus won't be able to train you."

"What? Why?" I ask, suddenly alarmed. Was he okay?

"We're not sure, but the Capital ordered it. I'll be training you instead," she says. I take that much in and just look at her, wondering if that was all she wanted to talk about. She smiles lightly and puts her hand on top of mine. "So, from one girl to another, what's goin' on between you and Cato?"

"Nothing's going on between us," I reply curtly, slightly offended she would suggest that we were a "thing".

"Never? You've never been in a relationship?" She asks, getting close to my face and raising her eyebrows.

I blush and breakdown. I guess I had never really had a friend to talk to about boys. "Okay, a while ago," I say, still blushing.

"Oh? When?" She asks.

"It's a long story," I say, not really wanting to talk about.

"I love long stories," she says, smiling.

I just blush harder and say, "Okay, okay. Well, a long time ago, five years ago, My dad had shot my mom," I start off, fighting back tears. However, I decide to keep going because of the interest in Enobaria's face. "And well, he would've killed me if not for Cato. Cato and I had been friends for a long time because Brutus had us in the same class for the Academy. Anyway, he heard the screams my mom was making and he broke down the door. He took me away from my father and hid me in his house with him and his brother. And we just sorta, I don't know, became a "thing". And…" I say, drifting off.

"Then what happened?" Enobaria asks, deeply immersed in my story.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I say truthfully. It was too soon. She nods in understanding and gets up, walking to the door. She pushes the button and walks out. I fall back on my bed, marveling at how my back felt.

I just lay there for a while before turning over on my side and shutting my eyes, falling asleep almost as soon as I close my eyes.


	4. We're Here!

I wake up early in the morning, thankful for the bed I had. It was the best sleep I had ever had and I felt refreshed. When I open the door, I am greeted by the sweet scent of syrup and pancakes. I take a deep breath and walk to the table, trying to ignore the state of what my hair must be in.

I took a seat and wondered where everyone was when I hear Brutus laughing. I turn around and see the others sitting around the T.V., watching the recaps of the Reapings. I look back at the table and notice their plates aren't there. They must've eaten before me.

I look back at them to see what Brutus was laughing about. Then I see a little girl with blonde hair being carried away from the girl who must've been Katniss. She was all the talk yesterday about how she saved her sister, I just didn't know it was true.

I observe further and realize they are in Distrist 12, the worst district in Panem. I watch as Katniss bravely steps up to the stage. Her escort greets her and quickly plucks out the next name for the male tribute of District 12: Peeta Mellark apparently.

Once he gets up there, the two shake hands and are announced as having the "honor" of representing District 12. I smirk. What honor do _those _types of people have? Then the Anthem plays and the T.V. turns off.

Brutus stretches and turns around, spotting me. He was obviously not expecting that as he fell flat on his face on the floor in the haste to turn around. I laugh and get up, helping the large man up. When he stands up, I am looking at his chest. He laughs and says, "Good morning sleepy head."

I smile and yawn, walking away from my uncle and back to my breakfast. Then I notice Enobaria isn't here. "Where's Enobaria?" I ask.

"Still sleeping I guess," Brutus says, talking to Cato again after answering me. I nod and start to eat the fluffy pancakes, letting the syrup run down my throat. I cough slightly at the strong taste and reach for my milk.

I take big gulps as I listen to Cato and Brutus' conversation. They're apparently talking about strategy as I hear the word sword several times.

I finish my breakfast and walk back to my room, realizing what time it was. It was nearly noon. I thought I had woken up early?

I just shrug that off and take my robe off, realizing that was all I had on this morning, and going in to take a shower. I repeated the same thing as last night, taking at least a 30 minute shower. When I was done, I cross over to my dresser, picking out a rather figure flattering dress.

After wrestling to get the thing on, I take a look in the shoe closet. I shake my head at the torture devices. Who in the hell wears six inch heels? I decide on a pair of three inch black heels and go to the bathroom. I look at my hair and nearly faint. Did I look like that all morning?

My hair was positively nonplussed and had tangles all over. I look begrudgingly at the brush and take a deep breath. This was going to hurt, a lot. I take the brush to my first section of thick hair.

I brush in quick strokes, wanting to get the tangles out quickly. However, the brush kept getting caught in my damn hair, proving to be quite the challenge to get rid of the tangles.

When I was finally done with my hair and it was sleek and shiny as usual, I dug around to find some makeup. I grin as I hit the jackpot. Booyah. In a little compartment there is mascara, top of the line eyeliner called Skyliner, designer lipsticks and glosses.

I get to work eagerly in transforming myself. I use the reddish Skyliner and jet black mascara that makes my lashes _huge_. Then I meticulously applied the lipstick, careful not to make it look like a clown's makeup. Then I finished off with some gloss. I smack my lips in the mirror and walk out of the bathroom, feeling wonderful.

I press the button to exit my room and walk down the short hallway, my heels clopping on the tile or whatever it was. I discover that Enobaria, Brutus, Barrio, and Cato are looking out the window, obviously at something.

I hurry over to the window next to Barrio's and look out, taking in the magnificent view before me. A mere mile or so away from me stood a beautiful city, rising against the landscape around it.

I saw huge, shimmering buildings that were painted in different colors. There were waterfalls everywhere and intricate train tracks branching in to the Capitol, like veins linking to the heart.

I notice that there is one train already there and I don't doubt for a second it was District 1's. We pull up to the station, reports and people everywhere. Barrio elbows me and winks. At first I'm confused, but then I pick up on Cato.

He's smirking and the Capitol is loving it. Of course, who doesn't like that cocky tribute, right? Anyway, I take on a gentler lead by smiling lightly and waving. I start to get cheers and I hear my name echoing through my ears from the people outside.

Then Cato picks up on the fact that I'm getting much more attention than him. He looks at me with a quizzical glare. I turn away quickly and look back out the window. Thankfully, the Capitol people had left and we were safely in the station. We walk out the door and are met with flashing lights and questions.

Great. I didn't know there would be reporters here too. They were screaming out and asking me pointless questions. Cato however, was loving the attention. He was answering nearly all of their questions, glad to be important once again.

I roll my eyes as Brutus leads me over to a more secluded spot. Great, what does he have to yell at me now for? "Look, Kat. Pick up on Cato's lead. He knows what he's doing," Brutus says with a serious face.

I nod in understanding, but deep down I am dreading having to be the person I was raised to be: cocky and stubborn, but whether I liked it or not, I was exactly like that. Anyway, Brutus leads me back over to the entrance of the train car, where Cato is. I stand next to him, trying to ignore the fact he was nearly a foot taller than me.

I look at his face and notice the gleam in his eyes. So I was supposed to look arrogant with a killer gleam in my eye? That was definitely going to be a problem. But I had to try.

So I straighten up and stand closer to Cato and try to imagine killing someone, to hopefully get that killer look. Unfortunately, I just can't think of killing someone. It was one of my biggest secrets that I didn't tell anyone besides the huge monster next to me. It made my skin crawl about the fact that he knew so much of my secrets.


	5. Dinosaur and Honey

Barrio mainly leads the way to the Remake Center. I look over at Cato and he has an air of extreme confidence about him, making me shiver slightly. He apparently caught that and smiles at me. I'm taken aback slightly and smile weakly before looking away quickly. Why the hell would he _smile _at me, when just a few minutes ago he looked like he wanted to kill me.

I risk another glance at him and am glad he's not paying attention. I take a few moments to look at him, the first time in a year that I had really even looked at him. He didn't change much, that's for sure. He still had light blonde hair that spiked at the top, bright blue eyes, and handsome, chiseled features.

I look straight ahead again and see shiny, spotless cars driving around on the wide paved roads the Capitol has. Barrio walks to the edge of the road where there are 12 cars lined up, obviously for the 12 districts.

I look to my right and see the District 1 tributes getting in their car and zooming off to the remake center along with their mentors, Gloss and Cashmere, and their escort whom I have no idea what his name is.

We all pile up in the car, only thankfully this one is a little bigger, made to accommodate two more people which would be our mentors.

I crawl to the very back along with Enboaria. Barrio sits sandwiched, once again, in between Cato and Brutus. I smirk and laugh lightly, earning a glance from Enobaria. I look at her and point at Barrio. She laughs too and grins at me.

We arrive at the Remake Center right behind District 1. The strawberry blonde haired girl is skipping around with her much taller partner. I roll my eyes. She must be really stupid.

Anyway, Barrio leads us up the stairs to where there are elevators. We end up having to share one with District 1 and 3. This can't be awkward, right? Wrong. 15 people in an elevator, even though it was huge, was not a good idea.

I end up getting stuck in the corner with the only other shorter tribute than me (at the moment). He was from District 3 and I learn his name is Wylde. He's only 13 and has black hair with brown eyes. I can sense his immediate fear and intimidation of Cato. I don't blame him. However, I give him a reassuring smile and he returns it for the most part.

The door slides open at various levels and the tributes pile out, leaving us with their mentors and escort. Luckily, Brutus got along great with the District 1 mentors, making it not as awkward. However, the same could not be said for Beetee and Wiress, the victors from District 3. They stood awkwardly in the other corner with their female tribute.

I was beyond thankful when we were graciously freed from that awkward elevator ride, however I was now alone with Cato. It wasn't the best feeling. Fortunately, he ignores me and walks to his designated makeover room.

I take a deep breath before the door to my room and open the door. I walk in the stark white room, nearly blinded. Then I feel cold hands wrapping around my wrist and leading me to a hospital looking bed.

I hear a Capitol accent that says, "Just sit there for a moment, Katana." I sit down, my eyes finally adjusting to the bright light. Before me stand my prep team, funny looking to say the least.

The one that had taken me to the bed had choppy, uneven green hair. She had intense purple skin, resembling a dinosaur looking person, which basically explained her physique also.

I look to her right and see another woman, who doesn't look as extreme. She has long obviously dyed honey blonde hair. Her skin was also the same color. To her right sat a man with pure white skin and red hair, scaring me. He had red lips also and red around every one of his facial features, including his eyes.

I look away from my scary prep team and stare at the spotless wall, amazed at how bright it was. Then I hear my prep team mumbling and I turn my head towards them again and find them still sitting, just staring at me. "Well, are you just going to stare at me?" I ask a little impatiently.

They look at each other again and start talking again. "Hello?" I ask. This time, the man stood up and walks to me. I notice how tall he is and that just makes me more scared of him.

He instructs me to take off my clothes so they can get started. I sigh and stand up, taking off my red dress. The women take it and hang it up on a rack. Also on the rack was a thin robe.

The man looks at my naked body, making me feel rather awkward. He sighs and flicks my hair around. He walks around in circles around my body before stopping in front of me. "Very nice, I take it you take good care of yourself?" He asks.

I have to stifle laughter from his accent. I try to speak, but that definitely won't happen without me bursting out laughing. I just nod and watch him pat the bed again, motioning for me to sit down.

I thankfully sit down on the bed, watching all of them scurry around me, grabbing rather dangerous looking implements used for the process. The honey colored one pushes me down so I am lying down on the bed.

I take a deep breath as the dinosaur one fastens my wrists and ankles down to the bed. I panic slightly and she says reassuringly, "Don't worry, it's just precaution." This in no way makes me feel better.

I just nod though, not wanting to look scared. Then I see the man starting to put a cold paste like substance on my legs and arms. Then he takes a paper roll and plants it on my leg. He looks at me and nods, noticing my expression.

Honey gives me a towel to bite on and as I feel the sticky roll be ripped off along with my hair, I am thankful for that towel. I bite down hard on the towel and scream. Dinosaur starts to put the rolls on my arms as Honey starts to mess with my hair.

I scream in my little towel for a while as my prep team plucks me of every single hair on my body. By the time they're done, I feel slightly numb and cold. The man tosses me the robe and I put it on, grateful for the small amount of warmth I receive from it.

I sit for about five minutes, just listening to the sounds in my little white room. I look at the bright lights and the décor around it. There is one picture on the wall and I get an awful feeling in my stomach.

The picture on the wall is the same one on my necklace and that reminds me of the fact in my haste to see the Capitol, I had left it in the train car.


	6. The Tribute Parade

The door swings open and in walks the stylist I had expected. She had been the stylist for almost all of 74 years of the Hunger Games. Her name was Neo and she had no hair, but a shaved head. She always had bright neon green lipstick on and heavy makeup. She wore her usual getup : a suit looking thing in her trademark color of, obviously, neon green.

She usually made District 2 tributes look awesome every year. I was pretty excited for what she'd dress me up in. She instructs me to stand up and she runs her hand over my thankfully robed body.

She smiles in satisfaction and motions for me to follow her. I follow her to a room with windows everywhere. It was a nice break from that bright white room. The sunlight streamed in and showed the plush furniture the Capitol always had.

She sat down on the love seat next to a chair and pat the chair for me to sit down. I sit down in it and look at her expectantly. I cross my leg over the other and put my hand on it.

"Now, my partner and I have a special outfit for you and your fellow tribute. We really want to capture not the Masonry part of your district, it's too overdone and I scold myself for that, but the fact that District 2 is the best District. Now what is so good about it? You are warriors. So, we plan on doing a warrior outfit for you two," Neo says, looking expectantly at my face.

"It sounds good to me," I say. It's not like I have an option. Even if I hated it, I would have to wear it, no matter what.

"Good, now let's get you ready," she says, hopping up and going into a room. She returns with a golden costume. I marvel at the intricate design on the costume and the golden sparkles it reflects off when you turn it.

I smile at her and take the costume, ready to get dressed. She points at a door on the far right side of the room and I walk over to it, turning the knob and walking into a room that was dimly lit. My eyes were thankful for the break from all the bright colors and lights from the other rooms.

I took my thin robe off and pull the costume on. It hugs me tightly and I love it. I put on the lace up sandals and pick up the prop that came with it: a shield. I put my hand through the handle and walk out of the room.

Neo smiles and claps her hands. She walks up to me and takes my hand, rather harshly, and leads me to yet another room. There awaits my prep team. Dinosaur walks up to me and takes my hand from Neo. I feel like such a child.

She takes me to a chair and I sit down, ready for the makeup that would be applied in my face. Mad Man walks up to me and he seems to have applied more coats of red on his face.

He takes some supplies from a drawer and he starts to vigorously apply the various powders and makeup to my face. Honey goes to my hair once again and starts to intertwine things into my hair.

During the whole process I had to keep my eyes closed so I have no idea what I look like until they are finally done. I open my eyes and take in my face. They hadn't, thankfully, changed the color of my skin, just enhanced it. The makeup on my face wasn't too overboard, but it was much more than I had ever used.

I turn my attention to my hair and look at the stuff Honey had put in it. There were jewels and various other hair things in my hair that made it visibly dazzle. My hair itself was a glossy curtain that fell past my breasts.

I did notice a rather distinctive change though. I had bangs that were just above my eyes. I had never really imagined my hair to have bangs and I look sexy if I do say so myself.

My prep team and Neo notice, smiling at me. I guess after all is said and done, they weren't that bad of people. They were just trying to help me and I shouldn't be mad at them for putting me in an arena with Cato. I could blame the Capitol for that one.

Anyway, I hear a bell off in the distance and I am being led away from the room and down a marble staircase. I hear horses whinnying and tributes talking. My heart races and I am excited to be down there for some reason.

When we get to the end of the stairs, Brutus and Enobaria are already there, waiting for me. They turn around when they hear the echo of our shoes on the stairs and their expressions are priceless. Brutus looks as if he's had a heart attack and Enobaria is beaming.

"You look stunning!" Brutus says, running to pull me in a bear hug, but Neo stops him.

"No, you'll mess her up! She needs to look _perfect_!" Neo says, fretting over the state of my hair now.

Brutus just smiles and Enobaria walks up to me. "You really do look beautiful, Katana. You'll have sponsors begging for more," she says with a wink on the last part.

"Thank you, Enobaria," I say, hoping the sincerity translated. She smiles at me and I ask another question, "Where's Cato?"

"He's already down there," Brutus calls over his shoulder.

We cross over to the tributes in their chariots, some chatting, others staring into space. I spot Cato almost instantly. He was talking with District 1 and laughing loudly about something.

I walk up to them and the tall District 1 male lightly slaps Cato's arm and he points at me. I suddenly feel extremely revealed. I shrink my shoulders back a bit and curse my shy nature. Cato is looking at me, his eyes scanning my body.

We are in almost identical outfits, except he has a headpiece that is slung over his shoulder. His stylist, Neo's sister Leile, frets over that fact. Cato just ignores her and stares, in fact, the District 1 tributes were too.

When I finally get to their little group, the tall tribute, even taller than Cato, steps forward and dramatically takes a bow. "Marvel Foron at you service."

I smile and take his outstretched hand. I notice he is pretty skinny and doesn't have much muscle mass. "I'm Katana, but you can call me Kat," I say, smiling and blushing at this boy named Marvel.

The girl with him gets slightly angered and pushes him back, stepping in front of him. "I'm Glimmer," she says, crossing her arms and looking at me rather nastily.

I look at her and notice that she had a sort of protective gleam in her eyes, then I realize that her and Marvel must be together or something. In order to try to make up for what she must've taken as me making a move on Marvel, I smile at her.

She hesitates for a second and the tension in the air was intense and stifling. Then she finally smiles back and her, Marvel, and Cato start up another conversation. I look away and spot the rest of the tributes in their costumes.

All tributes were there with exception of District 12. I smirk. I bet they'll be late because I'm sure their prep teams had quite the task ahead of them: washing them and peeling all of their hair off. I'm sure it took quite some time and they still might not be done.

I hear another bell sound and then the huge doors in the front of the chariot barn open, exposing the thousands and thousands citizens of Panem. They are all cheering and are excited to see the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games.

I can feel the anxiety and anticipation from the other tributes. I look around once more and see District 12 finally getting in line, in plain black suits with a cape and head piece. I smirk. What does that even have to do with their shitty district?

Cato and I board our chariot and the air between us is thick with tension and static. All of the tribute chariot horses are black this year, like they are every year. These horses are specially trained so that we don't have to do anything and they just go around, perfectly in order.

I feel Cato lean closer to me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I can't wait for this thing to start, but it's taking forever. Waiting in this chariot with Cato wasn't at the top of my To Do List, especially with him so close to me.

Then I hear another bell and the Marvel and Glimmer's chariot in front of us starts to move, then ours follows, and so on. I brace myself for the bright lights ahead and all the cheers. And I was right do so.

When we emerge from the barn, we are met with blinding white light and screams that bounce around in my skull. I look at Cato and notice he has a firm, serious face on. I look around and know that Brutus would want me to follow Cato's "example" and I make my face more serious, but not to the point where I look constipated like the tributes from District 4.

We were by far getting the most praise from the crowd, from the fact that our costumes were dazzling and sparkling, reflecting off of everything. We were receiving roses and cheers, until I heard the chant of, "District 12!"

My eyes glance up to the screen, where all the tributes could be seen and there was District 12 in the background, blazing, literally. It seemed that they were on fire and all you could notice was them, they completely overshadowed even us, and Cato wasn't too happy about it.

In fact, he was trembling with rage. I look at his face and it is hard as stone, set on a spot in front of him, obviously trying to distract himself from the temper tantrum he would surely throw.

The parade was finally over and our chariots pull in a circle, so we could all face each other. Everyone was staring at District 12. Some in fury, such as Cato, some in awe, and some with jealousy.

I look at them too, noticing how close they were. I look closer and notice they are holding hands. I make a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and look at the balcony, where the famous President Snow was standing, waving graciously at the crowd. Then he raises his hands up in down, motioning for the Capitol people to shut up.

Everyone does and it is stark silence as we all look at our president, watching him smile humbly at us, nearly a 100 feet below him. "Welcome, tributes," his voice booms around so the whole city can hear him. He continues on with a speech, the same speech he says every year. I really only pay attention to the last part, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I notice how he lacks the Capitol accent as he walks away, his entourage following him. As he leaves, our chariots automatically turn around, heading back to the chariot barn.

Cato is still extremely close to me and it's quite unnerving. I would love to just push him off the chariot, but that wouldn't work because of three things. First of all, I would be punished at the hands of the Capitol for possibly starting a rebellion. Second, I wouldn't even have enough strength to push his huge figure off. Third, and I hate to admit it, I really didn't know if I could. It was a strange feeling I couldn't explain, but I kinda want him in the Games with me.

When we finally got to the barn, I jump off the chariot and walk quickly to where I see our crew, who was quite close to District 12. I angrily walk to Barrio, waiting for him to take us to the place we'd be sleeping tonight.

Cato finally walks up to us, and glares at the District 12 tributes, pure hatred showing in his blue eyes. I couldn't say I pity them, they deserve everything that will be coming for them in the Games. I smirk at the idea, but then realize the Games were already changing me. I didn't like the idea of killing people, even though I was a Career.

I shake it off and I hear Brutus whisper in Cato's ear. All I can pick up is, "Control yourself, you need to wait."

For some reason that sent chills up my spine and even when we board the car that will take us to our "home", I am still quivering. I feel extremely alert for some reason. And nervous. Looking at Cato, he scares me so much. He is like a ticking time bomb ready to blow at random intervals. He truly was dangerous.

The car takes us to the Training Center, which I find out dumbly is where they keep the tributes. Obviously, it's not like I haven't seen the Hunger Games before. Anyway, Barrio takes us to the elevator, not allowing us social time with the other tributes, who were gladly chatting it up in the lobby.

We get in the elevator, which is pure crystal and we see people below us. The elevator ride was exhilarating and simple enough. You just hit the number of your district and it took you to that level. Seems simple enough, right?

The doors slid open gracefully and revealed a beautifully decorated living area. I step out and slide out of my shoes, which I had unlaced in the elevator. I float over to the coach and sit down, happy to finally relax.

However, Cato has to ruin everything and he sits next to me, closely too. He leans in and whispers, "You looked good in the parade." He was so close to me and his hot breath was on my neck.

A warmth rushed through my body and I got chills all at the same time. I turn my head and look at his handsome face. He's so close to me that I could just barely move my hand I would be touching him. He was leaning over me and I couldn't function properly.

I stumble for words and just end up saying nothing, but staring in his eyes, which for once didn't project arrogance or hatred. Or the strong will to dominate and kill, but a softer side. A side I had only seen once or twice in the whole time I'd known this person. He could make me hate him, love him, want to kill him, want to kiss him, all at the same time. I resented him for it, but for some reason now I was thankful for the small gap of space between us, the breath on my neck, those eyes, and just him in general.

Cato's warmth left me as he got up and crossed the room, sliding open the door that must lead to his bedroom. I stare at the door dumbly, hoping it would slide back open, but eventually I accepted the fact that he had gone to sleep and I should too.

I slide off the leather coach and walk to my room, opening the door. My bedroom was almost identical to the one in the train car, except bigger. I take my costume off and open the door to the shower and step in, letting the warm water soak my body and take off all the makeup and oils on my body.

Then the soap shot out and I massage my scalp with the pink fluid, smelling the intoxicating smell that I realize I smelled on Cato earlier. I had self-concisely hit the button that said cherry blossom, not even thinking about it.

I step out of the shower and I am instantly dried off. The hot air surround me and for some reason I just can't get Cato out of my head. Even when I look for a brush to brush my hair, I realize that this was the Capitol and the technology here was much more advanced than the tribute train car.

I press a button and my hair is instantly brushed and falls around me. I look at myself in the mirror as I pull on my silk night gown, looking at myself in the mirror. I smile at my reflection and walk to my bedroom, laying on the bed and curling under the covers, Cato in my mind.


	7. Training

I wake in the morning and check the clock besides my bed. 8:49. I quickly get up and find an outfit already waiting for me on the rack. It's a tight leather sleeveless shirt with leather pants. I pull them on and put a belt over my middle, like I used to for training.

Thinking of training was always a bitter sweet topic for me. Thinking of all the hard work and hours I put in did help me feel better, but then I start to think of Cato. His amount of time at the Academy was much more than mine. He was always at the top and would even train there all night. He was ready for this and I would look weak compared to him today in training.

I take a deep breath and put the final article of clothing on my body, walking to the bathroom. I let the hair brusher thing blow through my hair and instantly brush it. I apply light makeup and walk out of the bathroom, crossing over to the door.

I open the door and follow the scent of food. I am starving from not eating dinner last night and apparently Barrio was hungry too. I catch him stuffing his face with breakfast, oblivious that I was watching him.

I watch for a bit before walking over to help myself to the food. Barrio immediately drops the fork he was using to shovel food in his face and he grabs the napkin, delicately nabbing it over his face and crossing his legs, trying to regain his composure.

I just smile and roll my eyes. "You know I saw that, right?"

He clears his throat and asks, "Saw what?" I just laugh and sit two seats away from him, starting on my own feast. I am half way done when Brutus walks out, looking tired.

I laugh and ask, "Tired?"

"Well look who's up and in a good mood. Morning Kat," he says, smiling at me and changing the topic. I roll my eyes and resume eating. He sits next to me and starts digging around on his plate, looking for his favorites. "We need to talk about strategy," he says between bites.

"What's our strategy," I ask.

"The usual Career stuff, ya know, showing off I guess," he replies.

"Okay," I say, returning to my food. He looks at me for a moment before looking away. Then he looks again, this time longer. "What?" I finally ask.

"Nothing, you just look so much like your father," he says. I drop the fork and hold back the angry tears that were sure to come. Barrio looks up from his plate at the noise I had made when I dropped my fork on the porcelain plate.

Through all this time, I hadn't even thought about him. I had been too busy with all the stress and anxiety and all of those foreign feelings.

I stare at the table, then I hear Brutus say, "I'm sorry Kat."

"No, it's fine Brutus, don't worry about it," I say, getting up and putting my dish on a counter.

"Training starts at 10 Kat, if you want to go back to bed or something, I'll wake you up," Brutus says, looking at me.

I just nod and walk quickly to my room and start to cry into my pillow. My mascara runs down and my eyeliner is ruined and smudged. I look at the mess on the pure white pillow.

There is a huge black smear from my makeup. I rub my eyes and lay down on my side, looking at the window. There are cars zooming around below, on the streets of Panem. People are laughing and talking on the sidewalks. I hear children laughing and running around, having a blast.

I remember what it was like to be a child, before my innocence was taken away from me. It was long before my father was always drunk. I was always happy and so were my parents. I lived a normal life with friends coming over for sleepovers, before I lived in that shit hole house. Cato came over the most. I remember the fun we had, playing Truth or Dare and other games.

I was so happy and looking back on those memories, I am thankful that I had at least that much of a happy child hood. Especially now, when that's exactly what I need to push on and to not just give up. Hope. That was the main reason.

I must've drifted off because Brutus is next to me on my bed, shaking my bed. I jerk awake and run to the bathroom, hurriedly brushing my hair and reapplying my makeup. I raise my head a bit more and I walk out of the room, relieved to find that Brutus had left my room.

I walk out of my room, my crew and Cato already waiting by the elevator. I walk over and stand next to Enobaria. She smiles at me and we walk in the elevator, going to the actual Training Center, which was underground.

We were in the Training Center in less than a minute, thanks to the high speed elevator. I look around and see a few other tributes milling around, not quite awake. The head trainer was there, Atala, I think was her name. I notice the other tributes had numbers on their backs and soon enough peacekeepers were behind us, attaching a number to our backs.

I look at the 2 on my shoulders and there was one surely on my back. I look at Cato, who has a smug look on his face as he walks over to Glimmer and Marvel. I follow him, not wanting to look like the stupid Career all alone.

Cato and Glimmer start to talk about something as Marvel looks at me, smiling from ear to ear. "What?" I ask this goofy boy.

"Nothin'," he says, laughing slightly. He turns back around and starts talking to Cato and Glimmer. I couldn't help but feel left out until District 4 got there. They stumble aimlessly over to us and the curly haired boy starts to join in on the others conversation.

I look at the girl and she smiles. "Hi, I'm Hina," she says.

I smile back and we shake hands and she starts to look at Atala, who has cleared her throat and is standing on an elevated platform. All the tributes circle around in order. I'm in between Cato and Wylde, who looks queasy. I feel sorry for the boy, but I can't dwell on it. This is The Hunger Games and I plan on winning.

I look around and notice that District 12 is late once again. I roll my eyes at their irresponsibly and bring my attention back to Atala. Then I hear elevator doors slide in and Katniss and her partner, was his name Peeta? They come over and join our circle.

Then Atala starts to read off the various stations and the experts that will be manning them. I look at Cato and he is smirking and his arms are crossed. He looks around at the other tributes and is obviously sizing them up.

After Atala's speech, I follow Cato once again and Hina follows me. I look back at her and she smiles again. I return the smile and grab a weapon I am rather familiar with: a knife. I grin at the wickedly sharp point and I feel myself start to get excited, like I used to before training at the Academy.

I look at the various dummies around the room and I approach one, feeling several eyes on me. I take a deep breath and center on the one spot, the brain. I do a few practice arcs with my arm and then I turn around quickly in a circle and watch the knife fly fast and pierce where the dummy's brain would be right through the right eye.

I turn back around and see several eyes on me, including Cato's. He smirks at me and raises an eyebrow. Then he turns back around quickly and throws a spear that was apparently in his hand. The spear impales the dummy's heart and sticks out from the other side.

He turn back and looks at me again and shrugs. I pick up quickly on what he wants to do. I smirk and grab a few knives that were identical to the first one I threw. This time, I don't take my good ol' time and I just throw it, watching as the three knives followed each other.

The first one piercing the head, the second going through the neck, and the third finding a home in the chest. I turn back around and Cato's smirk is gone. Instead, a serious, hard face is there.

He turns around once more and grabs a sword. He walks over to the agility course and stands before the tall beams he has to jump. At this point, everyone is looking at the little competition we're having.

He looks at me once more and smirks, then jumps the first beam easily, then the next just as easy. He jumps the whole course then jumps off the last one and runs to the dummy that is about 10 feet away. He hacks and slashes at it with his sword, then steps away, admiring his work.

At first it looks as if he hadn't touched it until the whole thing falls apart, sliding down in the places where he sliced. I know immediately that I can't top that and I turn around, pretending that I hadn't participated in his little competition. But he knew and he knew that he could easily kill me in the arena with skills like that.

I huff angrily and start to leave the knife station, Hina on my heels. "That was really good," she says behind me.

"Yeah, well it wasn't good enough," I snap over my shoulder. I hear Hina take a deep breath then I hear footsteps leading away from me. Dammit. Why did I have to be such a bitch all the time?

I approach a station that will tell me what berries and plants are edible. However, I couldn't pay attention because I was so worried about what was going on in Cato's sick, twisted mind.

And training went like this every day, Cato showing off and me not paying attention, well not that much anyway. Then on the last day for public training, the Gamemakers came in and oh did they love Cato.

They would cheer him on when he'd fight with the other tributes, even though he'd get in trouble for it later. And sadly for me, Cato didn't repeat what he did that night after the Tribute Parade. I even keep thinking about that touch he had made, his breath on my ear I mean.

Anyway, if I could say anything, Cato's attitude towards me had definitely changed. He ignored me all together and I refused to start a conversation with him, so it was pretty frustrating for me, especially when he'd flirt with Glimmer. It pissed me off to no end and I knew he enjoyed it. It was all a show: he wanted to pull me in then push me out, like he had done many times.

In the end, we had become adversaries to say the least. And did it scare me? Hell yes. Especially in lunch. I feel extremely lonely and unimportant. The only one that even makes an effort to talk to me is Hina.

Then on the last day we had lunch together, the Gamemakers call us out for our private sessions. I had been nervous the night before and today. Thankfully, I'm not first like Marvel, since he's from District 1 and he's a guy and they go fist for training. The girls don't get to go first until the interviews. Lucky us.

I look around at the tributes after Cato goes in, knowing I'd be next. The nerves in my stomach are building a significant amount. I'm starting to shake too and it's pretty noticeable as Wylde whispers in my ear and asks if I'm okay.

I just smile weakly at him and nod and then I hear my name being called over the announcement system the lunch room has. I get up and I feel like I'm floating to the door rather than walking.

I take in a shaky deep breath and open the door, watching close behind me. I walk up to the center of the room and look at the Gamemakers, all at attention. I am suddenly thankful that I am from District 2 and not one of the outlying districts. By the time they get in here, I've heard that the Gamemakers are wasted and don't really care to watch them.

I bow and grab a knife. I walk over to a station that has a knife icon over it. I look over my shoulder and see the Gamemakers looking eagerly on my performance. I look at the knife in my hand and turn it over before pressing the button.

Soon, dummies are before me, in a dim light. I don't know what to do at first until I realize that you hit the ones that light up. I ready myself for the throw, and whip it at the dummy, almost a second too late as I see the dummy's color fade slightly.

I hurriedly grab another knife that had conveniently popped up before me. I grab it quickly and throw it at the next one as soon as it lights up. I repeat this process until the light turns off and the dummies disappear from my view again.

Then I walk back to the center of the spot and thought of showcasing the fact that I had been born with unnatural flexibility. I stand for a moment before bending backwards and touching the floor easily. I bring my legs up over my head and then end in the splits.

I look at the Gamemakers and they are looking at me, but not in the way I wanted. I craved the attention I wanted. I brought my arms above my ahead and did some more of moves, then stopped and stood up and bowed.

The Gamemakers were silent at first, but then stood up and clapped, showing their approval. I smile and say, "Katana, District 2." They quickly scribble on their notepads and nod at me, signaling to leave. I nod back and walk away, feeling confident about my performance.

I walk out the doors and take the elevator up to my floor, opening the door. Cato, Brutus, Enobaria, and Barrio are all gathered around the table, waiting for me. I walk over and pull out a chair, sitting next to Enobaria. She smiles at me and asks, "Well, how was it?"

"Fine, I guess," I say, starting to eat my dinner.

Brutus raises his eyebrows, "_Just _fine?"

I nod and continue to eat. The table is silent for a while before Brutus starts to talk to Cato again. I can't help but feel a little jealous. I understood how he was Cato's mentor and all, but he was _my _uncle.

About an hour later, the T.V. turns on, scaring me to death as I had been dozing on the couch. Apparently Cato had turned it on. I hear people rush to the living room, excited to see the scores for the private sessions.

Cato sits right next to me and stares until the others enter the room, sitting down on the loveseat and chairs and come on the couch. Neo and Leile are together on the loveseat. Brutus and Enobaria are on the chairs and Cato, me, and Barrio share the couch.

I wait in anticipation as I hear Caesar Flickerman announce that these are the scores for the tributes and all that. I really didn't pay attention until I see Marvel's face on the screen. He had scored an eight out of 12, which wasn't all that bad, but for a Career there was room to improve.

Then Glimmer's face appears. She scored the same thing as Marvel and then Cato's face was up. We all lean forward and watch as the number 10 appears on the screen. Cao just shrugs and gets up, getting a bottle of water.

I watch as my face shows up, Caesar announcing my name in the Capitol accent. I laugh lightly and watch as the number nine comes in view besides my face. I nod in content. A nine wasn't that bad, and Cato had only scored one point higher than me.

I look as Cato looks at me, our eyes meeting. No one else notices because they're too enthralled in the screen. We just stare at each other for quite some time, that is until I hear cheering from upstairs.

I look up. Was that District 3? I look over and catch a glimpse of Peeta's face vanishing, an 8 going along with it. I smile. Even though I hated District 12, the fact that I could hear them cheer in celebration from 10 stories down was a little heartwarming.

Then Katniss' face appears. I make a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and everybody laughs, even Cato. Although, the number 11 that appeared by her face shut everyone up. An 11? That was higher than Cato's score! How in the hell did she pull that off?

Just as the anthem plays, we are all silent. Then Cato does what we all expected. He throws a temper tantrum, and a bad one. He starts to break and throw stuff. It takes both Enobaria and Brutus to calm him back down, and even then he pushes them off and storms off to his room.

I get up, quite shaken, and bid everyone good night and I go to my room, ready for the end of a very stressful day, but tomorrow marks the start of training for the interviews.


	8. Broken Hearted

I wake up, feeling tired. I had a hell of a time trying to sleep last night. I knew my nerves weren't getting any better, but not to the point where I couldn't sleep.

Anyway, I walk out of my room, hearing voices in hushed tones. They stop as soon as I enter the room. I find out it was Cato and Brutus. I look at them oddly and go to the breakfast buffet, filling my plate and sitting down on the table.

The stifling quiet is hard to ignore and I look back at Brutus, asking, "Where's Enobaria?"

He rushes to answer and says, "She's in her room, getting ready to help you."

I nod and narrow my eyes at him. Then Cato says, "Brutus, we should talk in private." The two rush off and I am left alone. Suddenly my appetite is gone and I wonder what they were talking about.

I didn't have much time to think about it since Enobaria walks in and sits next to me. She rests her head on her hand and looks in my eyes. There was an awkward silence for a while before Enobaria finally says, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I say back, looking her green eyes.

"Shall we get started?" She asks, straightening up and taking a sip of her coffee. I restrain myself from saying something nasty back and just nod, ready to begin. "Now, how confident are you in your looks?" She asks, setting the coffee aside.

"Very," I answer truthfully.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Enobaria says. "That will be very crucial in your interviews. The Capitol likes to see the tributes proud. Now, shall we begin with the questions Caesar will probably ask?"

"Sure," I say, not feeling very talkative.

"Okay, let's begin. What was going through your mind when you were called at the Reaping?" She asks.

"Well, it was certainly unexpected," I say sweetly.

Enobaria nods and continues, asking lots of questions. I answer as truthfully as possible and let the questions slide off, that is except for the last one. She asks the one question the question I can't answer, and not because I don't want to, but because I really don't even know the answer. She asks, "What would you say the relationship is between you and your District partner, Cato?"

I hesitate and Enobaria picks up on it. "You don't have to answer, Kat, if you're lucky, Caesar won't ask that question." I just nod and look away, my hand gripping my knee. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asks.

I look back and see her looking into my eyes with concern. I take a shaky breath and realize I'm not okay. From all of these foreign feelings, to the thing going on with Cato, to the Hunger Games, I was on a nerve overload. My emotions were shot and I couldn't think straight.

I like to believe that I'm fine, but I know it's not true. I like to hide my true feelings and usually I can, but not anymore. I just couldn't take it. And Enobaria looks at me, putting her hand over mine and raising her eyebrows, seeking an answer to her question.

I try to push my feelings, but I am overpowered and I feel a tear escape. I quickly go to wipe it away, but more just keep coming and soon I am not able to wipe them all away and they are streaking my face, making me feel embarrassed for crying in front of her, but instead of scowling at me, she pulls me in for a tight hug and I gladly return it.

Soon, I realize that Enobaria is sort of like a mother to me. My mother would've gladly done this if I was feeling down. Just the thought of my mom brings more tears to my eyes.

My whole body is wracking and convulsing from the sobbing and crying, but Enobaria holds me firm and I hear her muttering things in my ear, that do help to calm me down, but not enough to keep me from crying.

I look over her shoulder as I hear a door opening. I quickly pull away from her and I out my face in my hands, hoping they didn't hear me sobbing earlier, and I sure as hell didn't want Cato to see me crying.

Brutus motions for Enobaria to follow him into the hall so they can talk privately, leaving me alone with Cato. I start to get edgy and alert. I risk a glance at Cato and he is staring me down. Unfortunately he sees my tear streaked face and he leans in.

"Why are you crying?" He asks, looking deep into my eyes.

"It's nothing," I say, avoiding his eyes, but he makes it pretty hard when he leans in even closer and he puts his hand under my chin, lifting it up and forcing me to look in his eyes. I uncomfortably try to look down, but he doesn't allow it, so I just accept it and stare at his blue eyes, wandering why he was treating me like this.

He'd either be really interested in me or he'd completely ignore me. It was driving me crazy, especially when he did this. He leans in closer again, and I can feel his breath. His mouth is slightly open and his lips look really tempting.

Then Cato leans in the last centimeter between us, but quickly pulls away, gets up, and walks to his room, closing the door roughly behind him. He might as well as ripped my heart out and thrown it away.


	9. Interviews

We are in the elevator, ready to get ready for the interviews which would be taking place tonight. I still hadn't gotten over what Cato had done to me yesterday and I felt bitter watching Cato, seeing him so relaxed and confident. He acted like nothing even happened yesterday. I mean, I'm not saying I wanted to be with Cato again, I think…

Anyway, we get off on the floor that we had to be on to get our makeovers done for the Tribute Parade. I push Cato out of my way as I walk angrily over to the room my stylist and prep team would be in.

I walk in with a purpose and sit down on the hospital bed, angry. I cross my arms and I'm sure I look like a child, but I don't care, I just want this whole thing to be over.

Neo walks in, a big bag with her. She smiles at me and unzips the bag, taking a beautiful golden gown out. It drapes the ground and has a big swoop in the material in the front and back. The sleeves were decorated with beautiful pearls and the material itself was pure satin and felt wonderful to the touch.

I strip down and take the silky material and pull it over my body. It was loose around the large dips in material, but around the waist and up to my breasts, it was tight fitting, looking great on my curves.

Then Dinosaur, Honey, and Mad Man walk in, looking ready to fix me up. I sit down in the chair next to the bed, taking care to not mess up my dress. Then I feel Honey's hands start to rake through my hair. She makes a noise and then grabs a comb, picking through my hair until it was perfectly brushed.

After my hair, Mad Man gets his makeup supplies ready and he applies them to my face, careful to accent certain parts of my face. I take a look at my face after the makeup has been applied and I look beautiful.

Honey had done the same thing she did with my last dress, except this time she used pearls and not the shiny, glittery things like last time. The dress looks great against my tan skin and blonde hair. They all look at me and smile at my expression.

I sit in the chair and there was a comfortable silence about us all, they were beaming in their work and I was thinking about the interviews, a little scared and nervous. What if Caesar asks the question that I can't answer? But I have to push it away, I can't let myself freak out. Not now.

I hear my door open and Enobaria walks in and says, "Are you ready Katana? They want the tributes down there and ready."

I nod and stand up, adjusting to the extra height that's been added to my frame. I take a few slow, but sure, steps towards the door and follow Enobaria to the place where the tributes are "held".

We make our way to the place and by that time I have adjusted to the heels. I spot out Hina in a delicate, short blue dress. Her long, brown, wavy hair fall to her elbows, like mine. She looks absolutely stunning, even when she doesn't have makeup on.

She sees me walking towards her and she smiles and waves. I smile and wave back. "You look great," I tell her.

"Thanks, you do too," she says, still smiling. We look around, the friendly air we had about us the first day of training was obviously gone. I grab my arm and look around, relieved to see Marvel standing alone.

I walk up to him and smile. He smirks at me and says, "You ready for this?"

I nod and listen to him start to talk. I zone out slightly as I look around again, looking for him. I see Wylde talking to a girl whose district I don't know. I smile at him when he catches my eyes and then I notice that Marvel's voice is not talking.

I turn around and he is staring off somewhere. "What're you staring at?" I ask, looking at his bewildered face.

"The girl on fire," he answers simply. Who the hell was that? I turn around and scan the crowd, my eyes falling on a very obvious dress in the pool of tributes. Then Marvel says again, "She looks beautiful."

"Marvel, the dress is beautiful. You don't think _she's _actually pretty, do you?" I ask, turning around and looking at him once more.

"Uh-huh," he says, looking at Katniss. I nearly snarl. How did he think _she _was pretty? Glimmer and I were obviously the most beautiful tributes ever, with exception of maybe Finnick Odair.

Anyway, I set back on my mission to find Cato, but he is nowhere to be seen, even when Glimmer goes on stage. At first, I thought she was wearing a flesh colored dress until I realize it is her actual flesh. And after her interview, everyone is cheering for more. At least Marvel will already have them riled up, I thought.

When Marvel goes on stage, he impresses the crowd with his booming personality. He smiles and Caesar asks him questions and Marvel answers them quickly. As I watch, I am glad Caesar doesn't bring ask him if Glimmer and he are together. It's a good relief knowing that he possibly won't ask me about Cato.

After Marvel takes a bow and walks off the stage, he passes me on the way out. He whispers, "Good luck," in my ear and walks back to the elevators. My heart is pounding in my chest as I hear my name being called out over the speakers. I shake every other feeling I have, like Enobaria taught me, and I walk over to Caesar, hearing the crowd roar over my beautiful dress and hair.

I sit on the loveseat with Caesar and look over the crowd. There are so many of them, all in distracting, bright colors. I blink a bit and I'm sure that I look stupid, so I straighten up and look at Caesar, smiling.

He laughs and looks at the crowd and makes shush sounds. Then he turns towards me and asks, "So, Katana, what do you think of the Capitol?"

I take a deep breath and do what Glimmer did, appear angelic and friendly, except I plan on adding a bit of District 2 flare to it. I lean back and cross my long leg over the other, letting the slit dress slide a bit and revealing my leg. Finally, I answer the question, "Quite splendid if I do say so myself."

The crowd goes wild and Caesar laughs. Then he asks, "What is your strategy this year in the Games, Katana?"

"Well, Caesar, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told, now would it?" I ask with a bit of a tease in my voice.

Caesar does that strange laugh again and he starts to quickly spit out questions. I answer them all in a bit of a sassy attitude and the Capitol people loved it. They were whooping and hollering so loud I couldn't hear myself think, so when the question came, I was completely blindsided.

"Now, Katana, is there anything between you and your District partner, Cato?" Caesar asks, and the crowd seems to lean in and hang on every word I was about to say.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"Someone seems a little shy. I said, is there anything between you and Cato?"

I take a deep breath and play it cool. "I guess you'll find out when the Games start," I say, keeping that edge of mystery in my voice.

Caesar smiles and leans in and kisses my hand, then stands up, pulling me with him. "Katana of District 2 everybody!" The crowd screams and I get a standing ovation. I look around and ignore the blinding white light as I leave the stage.

I make my way to the small hallway where the next tribute waits. Cato is there, leaning casually against the wall. As I leave, I purposefully brush against his shoulder and catch his eye and wink. Two can play at that game.

Anyway, I stay in the lobby for a while, watching Cato's interview. Surprisingly, Caesar doesn't ask Cato about "us". I am relieved as I watch Cato get off the stage, a smug smirk on his face.

He walks up to me and points to the elevator. I follow him and we go to our floor. Standing in that elevator with him, my confident, flirty attitude has completely escaped me. I avoid his eyes and I can sense that Cato thinks of this as another win for him.

I roll my eyes and am thankful to get out of that small space with him. He walks over to his room almost immediately, but first he turns around and looks at me in my tight dress. I suddenly feel extremely vulnerable and exposed. Then he says, "Good luck tomorrow, Kitty." I got chills from me suddenly remembering that the Hunger Games starts tomorrow. Then another wave of chills hits me as I remember him calling me that in the Justice Building.

I just swallow the lump in my throat and walk quickly to my room, glad for the privacy. I carefully take my dress off and put it on my dresser, looking at the beautiful satin.

I smile at it and walk to the bathroom, stark naked. I step in the shower after taking out the pearls in my hair. The water makes me jump as I realize I had accidently hit the cold button.

I reach for the warm water button and a moan escapes my lips as the warm water engulfs my body and I feel 100% better. Then I feel foam on my body and I rub it on my light skin. Then shampoo shoots at my hair and I rub it in. Then there's the conditioner.

After I step out and dry off, the heaters shoot up and warm me. I feel amazingly fresh as the tooth paste dispenser shoots out and coats my teeth. Then I take the brush that has been placed there and brush my teeth. After I am done, I spit and take a swig of water.

I open the door to my bedroom and I grab my clothes quickly as I see Cato on my bed, his hands behind his head. I throw my clothes on quickly and glare at him. "What the _hell _are you doing in here?!"

He swings his legs over the side of my bed, sighing. "I was just lying here, thinking about this," he says, looking at the necklace he had in his hand. I look closer. Was that _my _necklace? I rush up to him and take it from his hand. He looks at me with a smirk. "Good thing I was there to pick it up."

I look at the necklace then at Cato's face. "How?" I ask, completely bewildered. He just shrugs and gets up. I look at the necklace once more then up to his face again. "Thank you Cato. I really mean it," I say.

"Don't worry about it," he says, calling over his shoulder as he left my room. I kiss the necklace and look at the picture once more. Then I realize the picture is one of the Rebellion, which happened years ago and caused a whole District destroyed. The picture was abstract, which would explain why after all of these years I could never figure it out.

I put the necklace on top of my dresser and I crawl in my bed, still warm from Cato.


	10. The Games

I couldn't sleep all night and when I wake up in the morning, I feel sick to my stomach. I walk over to the bathroom, shakily getting ready. I pull on the outfit I would be wearing in the arena, which was a red shirt with a tight red jacket and tight red pants with combat boots.

I push the hair brush button and I feel my hair fall around me. My bangs are still in perfect condition and I put some Skyliner and mascara on. I can't help but notice how pretty I am, even when I'm nervous.

I shakily open the door to my bedroom and cross the room to the door leading into the hallway. In the door way, I look back at the room that I will never see again. The room that has never been used and never will be again. The room where Cato was found on my bed.

I try to shake off the fact that Cato had seen me naked last night, but it's not easy. I reach in my pocket and pull out the necklace Cato returned to me last night. I admire the picture and I put it around my neck as I enter the kitchen. The smell of food enters my nostrils and even though I didn't eat dinner last night, I am not hungry at all.

I sit down at the table and Barrio is elegantly eating his food and conversing with Enobaria. Cato and Brutus are sitting on the couch and I see the seriousness in their eyes and I find myself wondering what they were talking about again.

I look at the plate of food one of the Avoxes has set before me. I look back up at her and she immediately retreats to her corner in the room, avoiding my eye contact. I return my attention to the plate and I feel my mouth water. Am I going to throw up?

I put my hand over my mouth and look at Cato. His face is grave and he looks unnerved. I realize that looking at him will not calm my nerves as it usually does and I turn back toward the plate of food and accept that I need to eat or else I'll be starving in the Games.

I take a tentative first bite and feel my appetite slowly come back. I start to eat faster and soon I am done with my breakfast, feeling better. Then I hear a bell ring and I look at Enobaria. She stands up and so does everyone else, including me.

I look around at them and Barrio clears his throat and says, "This way." We follow him to the elevator and we go to the lobby, where other tributes are there. And to my surprise, District 12 is already there.

I hope I don't look as nervous as I feel as we leave our "home". We go in order, so I am behind Marvel. He is following Glimmer and she goes to the car that has a 1 painted on it. We got to the one with the 2 on it.

As we get in the car, I end up getting stuck in between Enobaria and Barrio, Cato and Brutus talking in the background in low voices I can't here.

Our car lurches forward and we are following District 1's car to the hovercraft. My nerves start to mount again and I start to grab at my fingers. I look out the window at the buildings we are passing. Some were bright pink, some yellow, some blue, some green. All had that glossy look to them though.

Finally, our car gets to an airport looking place that I had learned about in school, except for there being those old fashioned air planes and jets, there are hovercrafts. Everybody gets in and we sit in a chair that is screwed into the wall.

Capitol nurses are bustling around and injecting the tributes with trackers. I take a deep breath as the lady comes in front of me, holding the long needle like injector. I watch as she takes my arm and pushes the end of the injector and watch as a blinking thing enters my vein.

When we arrive at another station, we get in another car that takes us to the building where we will have 30 minutes to think over strategy and talk to our mentors. We also get to eat.

We get out of the car and Barrio leads the way to the building. We enter the building and I notice the nasty walls, seeming very out of place for the Capitol. Then we turn a corner and are met with two doors. Just as Cato is about to enter his room and I'm about to enter mine, Barrio starts to speak, "It's quite possible that I may never see you two again, well both of you that is. Anyway, I want you to know you two aren't the worst tributes I've ever had," Barrio says. Even though this was a terribly said goodbye, I can't help but feel a bit of my heart being broken as I see Barrio round the corner and leave, and with the thought and high possibility there is of me never seeing him again, I feel extremely saddened.

I turn around and look at Enobaria. She just nods and leads me to a chair with a small table on it. It has the same device on it that I saw in my room: a piece of technology where you would say what you wanted to eat through a mouth piece and it would arrive before you, hot and fresh.

I look at Enobaria and a silence falls between both of us. Starting with Barrio, I realize I might never see Enobaria again. She seems to be thinking the same thing as she sits down on the floor next to me, bringing her legs up to her chest. I have never seen her act like a child and I have to admit, it was a little scary.

I get up and walk the length of the room for god knows how long and then I hear a bell and a tube of glass slides down over me. I begin to panic, but Enobaria comes up to me and says, "Don't worry, their just getting you ready. There'll be the countdown and you'll go up in that tunnel. It'll be pitch black, but don't worry. Good luck, Katana."

I nod at her reassuring words and feel the platform I am on being lifted up. I panic for a fraction of a second until I see Enobaria's face. I see faith and believing in me. I smile nervously at her and she nods.

Then as I go up into that tunnel, I remember Brutus. I scream down at her just as I enter the tunnel, telling her to tell Brutus I said goodbye, but I'm not really sure she heard me as I am raised through the tunnel. The pure black tunnel was definitely scary enough.

I look around me and then realize I need to get it together. I am from District 2. I am a Career. I have been training for this my whole life. I will not be ignored. I set my face and as I emerge from the tunnel into the light, seeing all of the other tributes arrive at the same time I do.

I take in my surroundings. There is a lake in view and woods are to my right. A field of amber grain waves before me, creating the perfect place for anyone who wanted to hide. I smirk. I will not back down from this fight.

I then turn my attention to my competition. Cato is right next to me, making me nervous. I look to my left and find Wylde. Were the Districts always in order? I look around me and find that it was only our little trio that was in anyway in order.

Then I hear a booming voice counting down. I look straight ahead at the Cornucopia and spot a nice array of knives there on the ground, right next to a pack. I smirk and I know that's where I'm headed.

I look over at Wylde and Cato once more and then listen to the countdown. 10…9…8…7…6… The anticipation kills me as I wait…5…4…3…I look at Katniss, who is staring at Peeta…2…1…I hear the gong and I bolt to the Cornucopia, thankful for being so fast. I grab the knives and the pack.

Then I turn around and see a kid behind me. I realize it is the District 4 male a second too late as a knife is already headed his way. I watch it easily pierce his neck. He cries out in pain as he pulls it out, blood spewing from his punctured Jugular. Then the cannon sounds. I had gotten the first kill of the Hunger Games.

I rush up to the boy, whose blood was still flowing rapidly. I grab the knife I had used to kill him and I look at Katniss, who is running away right in front of me, but is taken down by the District 9 male.

I throw a blade his way and smirk with satisfactory as it plants itself in his spine. I see from the back that he is sputtering and coughing even as he falls to his knees. I run up to him and rip the blade out of his back, the cannon sounding instantly. Two. Two kills and the Games had just started.

I throw my knife at Katniss and it lands in her shoulder. She screams out in pain, but keeps running. I look back and notice that the Blood Bath is almost over. I look back at Katniss and decide she's not worth the chase. Instead, I return back to the Cornucopia and help out the other Careers.

Cato has just killed a boy whose District I don't know. Then I look around and am a little happy to find out that Marvel and Glimmer are still alive. Hina is too. Cato looks at me and I worry that he will kill me until he just nods and starts to make out orders, declaring himself leader of the Careers.

I accept him as leader and look around at all the supplies we've gathered, noticing we had another addition: Wylde. I smile at him as he stands there awaiting instruction from Cato. I walk over and stand next to him. He gives me an uneasy smile and then he stares ahead with a set face and I know he is trying to be brave.

I stare too, but not ahead, but at Cato. He walks over to me and says, "Katana, I need you to look around and organize all the supplies in a pile. We're going to set up at the lake and Wylde here's gonna rig up the bombs, right?" He says the last part to Wylde.

Wylde nods and scampers off to set up the bombs. Then I walk over to the food supplies and I count them and put them in an organized pile. I step back and admire my work when I hear laughing.

I turn around and see Cato and Glimmer in each other's faces, nearly kissing. I feel a fire blaze inside of me and I look at Marvel, who doesn't seem too happy himself. I angrily walk over to Cato and say, "There, I'm done."

Then I sit over where our camp is and pull my legs closer to me and I close my eyes, resting my head on my knees. I hear footsteps and I look up at Marvel, who sits down next to me.

"I take it you're mad," I say to him.

"You don't look none too happy yourself," he says. There was an awkward silence between us before he leans in and says, "We just need them to realize who they really care about."

At first, I'm not sure what say. I just sit there for a while before finally saying, "Well, I'm not even "with" Cato and how do we know they even care about each other. And even if they did, I don't care."

"Yeah, well I do," Marvel snaps. I just shut up and look at the lake. An awkward silence settles between us and he gets up and walks away. Great, I though. There's another person that hates me.


	11. Lover Boy

I look at the faces around me through the fire. The only one that had actually wanted to sit next to me was Wylde, the others were probably thinking of all the ways to kill me.

We had been in the Games for nearly six hours and it was dark. 11 tributes had fallen today. Two of them were because of me. Deep in the pit of my stomach, I feel terrible, but I know to not show it on the outside.

I hear twigs and sticks snapping and I look to my left. Apparently, I was the only one that noticed, but of course I would be. Glimmer and Cato were all over each other and Marvel was pouting in the corner. Wylde was just sitting next to me, not doing anything except stare into the fire.

I look again at the spot that had made a snapping sound. I definitely wasn't hearing things, but I have a choice to make. Tell the others about the person who was stupid enough to walk close to Career camp or let them get away. I look at my necklace and I knew my mom wouldn't want me too. I let this person slip away unnoticed, that is until they start a fire.

Cato's head snaps up and he grabs his sword, sprinting ahead. I roll my eyes and grab my knives and follow, bringing up the rear, Wylde at my side. We follow Cato until we get to the fire. He looks at me and says, "All yours." He was gesturing to the girl sitting at the fire, oblivious we were here.

I swallow the lump in my throat and curse Cato. He knew that I hate killing people. He was already trying to bring me down.

I look back at him as I walk up to the girl, knife in hand. He smirks and crosses his arms, waiting. Everyone was.

I kneel once I get closer to her and she turns her head at the last second and scratches me with something, leaving a huge gash in my cheek. I yelp in pain and fall back, Cato rushing forward. At first, I thought he was going to kill me with the sword, until he gets to the girl and stabs her in the chest.

I cover my mouth and feel my eyes starting to water at the girl convulsing and bleeding on the ground. Then I hear something in the trees. I look up and see a shape in the trees, tethered to the tree.

I look closer and notice that it's Katniss. I smirk and think of the satisfaction I would get if I kill her. Then I realize, what the hell? Why do I want to kill people now? I look down at my knife then at her. I look back at the Careers, who are looking somewhere else.

I bring my attention back at Katniss and decide to not kill her. Not because I lie her, but because I know my mother would be disappointed in me.

Then I hear Cato talking and I look back at them, getting up and walking over to them. Cato was talking to someone in the shadows. I look over his shoulder and try to see who he was talking to. I spot blonde hair and know that it's Peeta. Why was Cato talking to him?

I take another step forward so I can hear them and I hear Cato say, "You sure she went this way?" Who did he mean?

"Yeah, that way," I see Peeta's hand point over my shoulder. I turn around and look so I don't look like a creeper, watching over Cato's shoulder.

I look back and Cato is talking to Peeta again. "Alright, we'll go back to the camp for tonight, who knows what the Gamemakers have prowling around," Cato says.

I am still confused on the whole thing with Peeta, so I whisper in Wylde's ear, "Do you know what's going on?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, which might be true. Then he says, "You don't know that Cato invited Peeta to be in the Careers with us?" I shake my head and he continues, "Didn't you see his interview with Caesar?" I shake my head again, waiting patiently for him to explain. "Yeah, he and that girl from 12 are "star crossed lovers"," he says, using air quotes around star crossed lovers.

I process that and nod. "But why does Cato want _him _to be with us?" I say, looking at Peeta.

"He thinks that Lover Boy can lead us to Katniss," Marvel calls over his shoulder. I blush. Were we talking that loud? Then I think of what he said about Lover Boy, what kind of name was that?

I look at Peeta and wonder why he'd want to reveal where his star crossed lover was. Then Wylde looks at me and asks, "Did you see her?"

I nod and he does too, then he smiles. "They're so stupid." I panic, thinking that they'd hear Wylde's remark about calling them stupid, but after a moment, I realize they didn't hear.

We get back at camp and Cato starts to say who sleeps where. Our fire is still going and he declares the spot by the fire. I smirk. Maybe he'll burn himself. Then he points over by the trees and orders Lover Boy and me to keep watch. I feel dread building up at being the first watch.

I walk over to the tree and sit down, my knives all organized in a neat row next to me. Then Peeta sits next to me, not all too gracefully. I look at him and can't but feel a little sympathy. His face is strained and he looks scared. A little pathetic, but it reminds me of what the Hunger Games are all about: not necessarily to keep the Districts in line, but more of a way of entertainment. I feel sick about entertaining those people, by killing other kids.

I take a deep breath and smile at him. He returns it and his warm eyes flash at me. I try to think of something to say, but he does it for me. "So, we survived the first night of the Hunger Games," he says.

"Yeah," I say back, not really knowing what else to say. He notices my one word sentence and decides to not continue the conversation, but then I say, "How could you?"

"What do you mean?" He says defensively.

"Leading _him _to Katniss. Peeta, he'll kill her," I say, looking at Cato on the word "him".

He smiles and says, "And notice how I'm leading them in the wrong direction." I had never thought of it that way. He was trying to keep her safe. I suddenly feel a great respect for this Lover Boy. He was risking his life for Katniss.


	12. Changed

I didn't sleep all night. I was on edge and Peeta wouldn't shut up. After he told me about his plan with Katniss, he went on and on and on about Katniss. What Katniss wore the first day of school. Her favorite food. Her ability to sing. And lots of other stuff I don't remember.

I was actually relieved when Cato woke up. He was the first up and he started to eat, sitting on one of the logs we had used as seats. He stared into space and then finally noticed I was awake. Peeta was still asleep, but I was wide awake, watching him. He looks away as Glimmer gets up, stretching and smiling.

I make a snarl and look away from them, sickened. The true feeling I have is jealousy, but I would never admit it. I resent myself for feeling it, then hate Cato for making me feel that way.

I look over at Wylde, who is still sleeping peacefully. I smile and I feel my heart warming as I look at him. He looks so innocent, so peaceful and harmless, but I knew he could do some things. I saw him in the Training Center.

I look over at Peeta and nudge his elbow. He jerks awake and his eyes flit from side to side. I see his chest rise and fall quickly, but then slow back down. He looks at me and clears his throat, standing up.

I stand up too and I mill around, the others starting to wake up. Hina looks around and I notice that she must've cried in her sleep. I smirk and think of how weak and stupid she must be. Cato will kick her out if he notices.

But then I remember how nice she was to me in the Training Center. I have to keep myself in check or else I won't have any empathy and everyone will just have their suspicions confirmed: all Careers are heartless and love to kill people.

I shiver at the thought and assemble my knives through the convenient belt loops on my pants. Then I grab my pack, realizing I hadn't even looked inside. I grin as I pull out a water bottle, full to the top. There's also snacks and other provisions.

I secretly take a sip from the water bottle and stuff it back in my pack, hoping nobody else saw. Unfortunately, Wylde had. I take it back out and look at the bottle, then back at the boy. I smile and offer him the bottle. He takes a long, appreciative drink then gives it back to me. I smile at out little secret and put it back in my pack, careful to not make too much noise.

I look back at Cato and he is starting boss everybody around. I moodily walk over to him and stand before him. He looks me up and down and smirks. He pushes something against my chest and I look at it. It's a pack of jerky. I look back up, but Cato is not there.

I rip open the package and take a strip out. I start to chew on it and then I feel breath on my neck. I turn around and am met with Marvel's chest. I stumble back a bit, but he reaches out and stabilizes my shoulder.

I blink blindly at him and her sticks out his hand. At first I'm confused until he looks down at the jerky. I hand it over and look away, hoping he would leave. He doesn't.

I look back and snap, "What else do you want?"

He smirks and hands me back the bag, walking away towards the others. He's so weird. What the hell is wrong with him? What goes on in his head? All of these questions run through my mind as we set out "hunting".

As usual, Wylde and I take up the rear with Hina and Marvel in front of us, then Glimmer and Cato lead. I roll my eyes as I hear Glimmer and Cato laughing from here. They're so annoying. And I can't help but think instead of Glimmer up there, I should be.

We continue walking for what felt like hours, but then I hear something snapping twigs. I look to my right and see a deer. I look at its huge antlers and the buck skin colored hide. Then I knit my eyebrows together. Why would it be running, and at us?

The buck sprints pass us and hops over a tree, running away. I look over my shoulder and see a huge wall of fire descending on us. I nearly scream and then I hear somebody shout, "Run!"

I take off in the direction of the buck, trusting its judgment and praying it knows where it's going. I hear feet crashing behind me and look back to see Wylde following me.

I run faster and hope that Wylde can keep up. I jump over a huge fallen log and look back as Wylde jumps it too. I look ahead and see the buck turn sharply around a corner. I can feel the heat from the sun and the wall of fire starting to overwhelm me.

My legs feel like they're going to break and I am sweating bullets. Then I hear something being crushed. I look to my left and see a huge fireball had snapped a tree in half. I want to scream, but keep going in strong.

I jump another fallen tree and hope and pray Wylde is still behind me, but I don't dare look back. Instead, I look ahead and keep sprinting, following the buck. Then I feel a spot of heat on my cheek and see a fireball passing me, so close it has seared my cheek.

My now seared and cut cheek makes me cry out in pain. The fire was still coming at us in full force and the noxious gas was getting in my eyes and filling my nostrils. I pull up part of my jacket over my mouth, thankful for it.

Then, I feel my feet stumble and I fall over a rock and bang up my knee pretty badly. I look at the sharp edge of the rock and look back down at my knee. I am in a daze as I look at the intricate scrape I have. I run my finger over it and am met with my own blood.

I snap out of my haze as a fireball explodes on my rock, creating a shower of sparks that fall on my knee, getting in my blood. I scream in pain and back up until I hit the stump of the tree. I panic and start to think of all the ways fire can kill me when, out of the middle of nowhere, the fire stops.

The sun streams in and the clouds of smoke and ash are gone. I look around at the carnage. Trees and branches the size of my body are on the ground. No signs of life are to be found. I look around and spot Wylde, not too far from me. From what I can tell, he seems fine.

I notice the searing pain in my cheek and I bring my gnarled hand up to it. I stroke it and am glad to feel no more blood flowing. The same could not be said for my knee. I look down and feel like I'll pass out. There are scratches and in some parts, the skin is blackened.

I take one of my knives and cut away some of the fabric, letting the wound be able to breathe. I then take some water and drizzle it over the cut, a moan escaping my lips at the release.

I look over, as I hear footsteps, and there are boots. I follow the boots to the legs, then to the middle, then to the face. I look into blue eyes and know it is Cato. I hear voices and look behind him. Glimmer, Marvel, Hina, and Peeta are standing there.

I look back at Cato and he offers a hand. I take it and he pulls me up. I nearly scream in the intense pain that explodes in my knee. I look down and see the blood flow going faster. Cato looks down too, then at my face.

He rips some material from his shirt, exposing some of his chest, and instructs me to sit on a log near us. I sit down and stick my leg out for him. He takes it in his hand and he skillfully wraps the cloth around the cut and tightening it. I wince and grit my teeth as he is not all too gentle.

When he is done, he looks at me for a second, then gets up and they start walk away, except Wylde. He walks over to me and waits for me to get up and gather my stuff. Then we set out to follow Cato.

I definitely slow the pack down, but Cato doesn't seem to mind. Well, it's either that or he's just putting up with it.

Anyway, we get to a place where there is a pond, and someone else. I shout out, "It's Katniss," and immediately regret it. Cato charges forward and looks at me.

"Where?" He asks.

I guiltily point over to the spot where she was. I look around, wondering where she is and see her scaling a tree. I elbow his arm and he looks at where I point. He smirks and the others cheer rowdily, sounding a little raspy.

I look at Katniss and she looks back down at me with pained eyes. I try to feel sympathy, but nothing happens. Instead, I feel a sick satisfaction. I smile wickedly and finger one of the hilts of my knives.

Katniss' face of pain is replaced with a look of contentment. At first I am puzzled until I notice Cato is right behind me.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss calls down from her tree.

Cato pushes me back and steps forward. "Well enough. Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," she answers, a smile plastered on her face. She makes me sick. Doesn't she realize she's on her death bed? Then she says, "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

"Think I will," Cato answers, approaching the tree, but Glimmer stops him. She puts her bow and arrows in his face and tries to make him take it, but Cato refuses. Good choice.

I look back up at Katniss and see her looking at the bow, a look of jealousy about her face. I smirk. So she's good with the bow?

Cato grabs one of the limbs of the tree and finds a foothold, climbing. I look up and see Katniss scurrying up like the rat she is up the tree. Cato continues to climb, but the next branch he grabs can't support his weight and he falls nearly 30 feet from up. I gasp as he hits the ground, but he stands up quickly, swearing profusely.

Glimmer looks at the tree and thought she could climb it. I smirk. This should be good. And I was right. She gets up only 10 feet when she misplaces her foot and she falls down, unfortunately not breaking a bone, preferably her neck.

Cato angrily takes Glimmer's bow and shoots at Katniss, missing by a lot. Glimmer takes the bow back from him and she takes a turn firing. She misses Katniss by nearly a meter and I can't help but laugh. Didn't they realize they were just embarrassing themselves?

Then Katniss calls down to Cato, "Why don't you just throw the sword?"

Cato looks as if he's about to blow when Peeta says, "Why don't we just wait her out. She's gotta come down at some point, right? Either that or starve to death."

I see the hurt registering on Katniss' face and start to forget all the feelings I used to have. All of the mush, sympathetic feelings were gone. The Games had already changed me enough, but now I didn't even harness my own personality.


	13. A Kiss Upon My Lips

I look over at Glimmer and Cato. They were supposed to be keeping but instead, they had fallen asleep after making out. I snarl at them and then I hear a sawing sound. I look up at Katniss, but can't see her in the dim light.

I hear the sound again and stand up, causing Cato to stir. He had always been an extremely light sleeper. Wait, why the hell was I thinking about that? I scowl at myself and smirk at the tree before me.

I expertly place my hand in one of the crooks in the branches and hoist myself up. I find a good foothold and start to climb up, after Katniss, even though my knee and scalded hands are screaming. I hear rustling and buzzing and pull back a fraction of a second too late.

A tracker jacker test is falling through the branches and has landed on top of Glimmer. I jump down from my tree and grab my supplies, leaving the others to die.

I run and crash through the plants, hearing heavy footsteps behind me. I look behind me shoulder and see Cato running too, after me I don't know, but I run faster just to make sure he doesn't catch me.

I stumble of a root and go flying forward, thankfully out of the woods and onto the grass, which was fresh with dew. I get up and run again, ignoring my knee again.

I run to the lake, full speed ahead and don't stop until I have encountered one of the logs. I then throw my pack on the ground and sit down, thankful for the release of pressure on my knee.

I put my head on my knees and try to catch my breath. I hear buzzing and shoot up, realizing a tracker jacker was in my shirt. I pull my shirt up slightly and fan the thing out then stomp on it. I watch it curl up in a ball on the ground.

Cato is at the camp also. Shortly after he arrives, Marvel, Peeta, and Wylde are there. I look around desperately to see Glimmer and Hina, but can't find them.

Then I hear, Marvel say, "Nope." At first I am puzzled, but then realize he means that Glimmer and Hina didn't make it. Then the cannon sounds, then again, marking their deaths.

I sit down as realization finally sets in. Hina was dead. She wouldn't be coming back. I would never see her again. And Glimmer. I would never see her either. And even though I was jealous of her, she never did anything against me. Maybe she didn't know about Cato and me. Not saying there is anything there…

Anyway, Marvel looks like he had been hit by a bus and then tracker jackers had a feast. He was covered in stings and his face was strained. I sit next to him and look at the stings. They're really deep and look severe.

I look at his face, seeking permission to touch him and he just nods. I trail my finger over one of the more foul looking ones and he winces, swatting my hand away. Thankfully, I only needed to touch the one.

I get up and go searching for the plant I had learned about during training at the herb station. Thankfully then, I had been paying attention. I find the small plant after searching for maybe five minutes. I uproot them and stick them in the pockets that were in my jacket.

I start to walk back when I hear a twig snap. I brush my jacket away, exposing my impressive assortment of knives. "Who's there?" I call out, looking around, knife in hand and poised, ready to kill.

I hear a small squeak and see a flash of red hair. She was the tribute from District 5. I had heard Katniss and Peeta call her Foxface in the Training Center.

Anyway, I hear her stumble and then a groan. I knit my eyebrows together when I hear another crash in the brush. I look over and see Peeta yelling at Katniss to get out of here, then I see Cato emerging into the clearing. He had left the camp?

Unfortunately, Katniss had been able to slip, or stumble, away and Cato was _pissed _at Peeta. I see Cato's eyes start to gleam and I know he's being pushed over the edge. The explosive temper of his would be revealed to Peeta.

I watch in horror as the whole thing unfolds, from Cato taking out his sword and cutting Peeta deep, right below the thigh. Peeta hollers in pain and limps away, Cato advancing on him. I didn't know what to do. Do I just sit here and watch Peeta get brutally murdered, or risk my life by jumping in between. I choose on staying here.

Then Cato just smirks and walk away saying, "I'll let them get you." He obviously meant that the Gamemakers would get him.

I watch Cato's tall figure disappear into the trees and look at Peeta. He is on the ground, slowly dragging himself from the scene with his right arm. I watch with pity, but know I can't do anything. It's for the best.

I start to walk back to camp, the plants still in my pocket. I sit down next to Marvel and take out the plants, peeling a leaf off and putting it in my mouth. He watches with a disgusted face as I chew the leaves. Then I spit them out and quickly stick them on his neck, not giving him the option to refuse.

He immediately relaxes and leans back, thankful for the relief. I then chew more leaves and put them on his stings. Soon, he is completely covered in spitty leaves. I smile and look at the others. They are staring, but quickly look away once I meet their eyes. That is except for Cato.

Then Cato nods at me and I walk over. The others get up and start to walk around, thinking I would want private time with him. I take a deep breath and chew on some more leaves, wondering where Cato's stings were.

I find out when he pulls his shirt off, exposing his chest. My breath hitches at the looks of his perfect chest and abs. He smirks at my expression so I look away quickly, but have to return my attention to him to tend to his stings.

I put a leaf on the sting in the middle of his chest and he leans back, sighing. I look at his face and see him close his eyes, in a daze. I can't help but think of how easy it would be to finish him right now. I could just drive my knife through his heart, ending all of this.

And the thing that really pisses me off is that Cato knows this too, but knows that I don't have the guts to do it in the first place. I sigh and say, "There, you're good now."

He sits back up and opens his eyes and swoops in fast and quick and his lips brush against mine. "Thanks," he whispers as he gets up and leaves. I am shocked, happy, flattered, upset, and slightly sad all at the same time.


	14. A Rule Change

**Okay, so I deleted my other chapter after finding out that I was WAY off in the order of things. So, I rewrote it and hopefully I get it right this time. Enjoy**

* * *

I watch as Cato walks away, his shirt left behind. I touch my lips where his were just a moment ago. Had he really kissed me or had I imagined it? And why do that now? Then a good answer pops in my head. Glimmer. She's dead now and Cato has nobody else to "mess around with". I roll my eyes. Then I hear shouting.

I look over and see Cato getting in Marvel's face. I look over at Wylde and see his eyes wide open in livid fear. I get up and walk over to him, spectating from afar as Marvel takes a swing at Cato.

He misses as Cato ducks, popping back up quickly and punching Marvel in the stomach I panic and wonder if I should try to break it up, but quickly decide it would be a stupid idea as Cato takes Marvel down, punching him in the face with no mercy.

I cover my mouth and let out a stifled sob. Wylde looks at me, fear still very apparent in his deep brown eyes. Then I look back at the two fighting and am thankful to see Cato has stopped beating on the now bloody Marvel.

Cato starts to walk towards us and he pushes past us, walking over to the lake. I watch as he jumps in, the leaves, pants, and shoes still on his body. I look back over at Marvel and hurry over to him and kneel by his head.

He sits up quickly and is covering his bleeding mouth. I stand back up and offer my hand. His bloody hand grasps mine stands up, a look of pure rage on his face, directed at the boy in the lake.

He tries to push past me, but thankfully, I can hold him back. "Don't do it, Marvel."

"Yeah, why not? I can take him," he says, looking over my shoulder and struggling to get free.

"We both know you can't beat him. Don't get on his bad side again or he might actually kill you," I say, then think a bit more. "Why were you two fighting anyway?"

Marvel sighs and he steps back from me, walking off somewhere. I sigh and walk back over to Wylde. I sit next to him on the log and say, "This is worse than hell."

He lets out a short laugh and says, "No kidding."

After two days, nothing happens. No deaths are reported and I am usually the only one that actually stays in our little camp. Usually Marvel is hiding somewhere, pouting. Cato is usually out swimming or punching a tree, trying to outlet his anger. And Wylde was usually busy doing little things to keep him busy.

That all changed one day.

We were all sleeping around the now extinguished fire, all of us together. Then I hear the boom of the cannon and jump up. Cato does too. He looks at me and then back at the direction of the cannon, seeming to expect the cannon to tell him who caused the cannon boom.

I stand up, gathering some of my supplies just in case that huge lunatic, Thresh, was somewhere nearby. I almost knew for certain that the only one who would back me up would be Wylde and, well, that wouldn't be much help.

Anyway, I look over on the west horizon and spot a huge cloud of ash rising, above the trees and fading into the fake, Gamemaker made sky. I look over and see Cato. He is busy looking at something, until Marvel spots the pillar of smoke also. "Look, smoke!" He calls out, pointing towards the horizon. Cato looks at where Marvel points and stands up, quickly gathering his supplies.

Then I hear Marvel and Cato's voices, "He's coming with us, we might need him in the words," I hear Cato's voice. It takes me a while to register they mean Wylde.

"He needs to guard the supplies," Marvel spits back, a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

It looks as if Cato and Marvel are about to go at it again until I speak up, "Guys, we don't have time for this. Katniss could have been the one who set the fire off. This could be our only chance to kill her." All is silent as Cato looks me up and down. Eventually, he just nods and we take off into woods, along with Wylde.

We must've been looking for quite some time before another pillar of smoke appears in the air. I stop immediately, knowing something's up. Wylde stops next to me and Cato notices two pairs of feet that are no longer following him. Cato stops, Marvel bumping into his back. Cato shoots him a look and walks up to me, a look of slight irritation on his face.

"Yes?" He asks in a slow drawl.

"Look, something's gotta be up," I say, pointing to the cloud of smoke. His face contorts into a look of more prominent anger. Then I hear an explosion, a loud and big one. Cato's head whips to the east, where our camp is. He takes off, me, Marvel, and Wylde following him. Then I notice Wylde's face. He looks really sick.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in his ear as we run.

He is slightly out of breath as he responds, "I think those were my bombs…the ones that I put around the stash." I know now why he looks so sick. What will Cato do? I can tell this thought runs through both of our head, but all we can do is wait.

When we do finally arrive at our camp, _everything _was ruined. Where the pile of supplies was, a huge black crater has taken its place. I walk up to the rubble pile, immediately sensing that someone else has been there. The way that the rubble seems to be greater in certain spots suggests that someone had been sifting through them. I feel my anger rise when I hear a scream, a scream filled with anger.

I look over and see Cato on his knees, pounding on the ground. He then gets up and starts to kick demolished supplies around, trying to get rid of his anger, but nothing is helping. His body is trembling with rage and I just stare, scared to death. I look over and see Wylde's face. He is crying.

Then I hear Marvel at Cato's side, talking to him about something. Then he gestures over at Wylde and Cato's face takes on a new hue of red. He nearly tramples Wylde over as he gets in his face, lifting him off the ground. I hear Cato screaming, "What the FUCK did you do? Huh?" And then Wylde is lunging at me, but not in an aggressive way. He is asking me to help, but I don't know what to do. I am frozen in place, my feet glued to the ground.

Then Cato lets Wylde down and he makes a run for it, but Cato catches him by the back of his shirt and turns him around and in one swift motion, he snaps Wylde's neck, his muscles rippling. Wylde falls to his knees, the cannon sounding immediately. Realization hits me like a freight train.

I feel as if part of my body has grown cold. I feel a tear stream down my cheek, but as soon as I feel sadness, it is gone. Replaced by a rage so strong I walk right up to Cato and slap him, _hard_. He reels back and holds his cheek, where a red mark has been imprinted on his jaw. He moves his mouth weird, and then he lunges at me, his fist a mere inch from my face, but he takes his fist back and relaxes it by his side, still trembling with rage.

We wait until night to set off again. This gave everyone a chance to calm down and accept that some idiot had blown up our supplies and was asking for a death wish. I put my night vision glasses on and smirk with satisfaction at my view of the world, even at nighttime.

We head back into the woods, hoping to find someone. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen. We end up giving up our search for the night and go back to camp, waiting for tomorrow to track the person down.

I wake up in the late afternoon, Cato stripping down bark on a stick with his knife, too self-absorbed to notice me. Then I notice someone from our pack is gone. Well, two if you want to be technical, but I already know Wylde is long gone. I saw the hovercraft take his lifeless body.

Anyway, Marvel was the one who was missing. I approach Cato and stare at him until he slowly lifts his head up and looks at me. "What now?"

"Where's Marvel?" I ask, looking around him, making sure Marvel wasn't anywhere nearby.

"He went looking for the person who blew up the supplies," Cato answers simply, getting back to work on the now needle sharp stick.

"All alone?" I ask. It doesn't even seem knowledgeable for someone to travel alone in the Hunger Games, especially when you're a career. Cato doesn't answer me, but then I hear a cannon sounding. I look around frantically, panic building in the pit of my stomach.

Then another one sounds shortly after the first. I look at Cato and sigh. He sighs back and I know that he acknowledges me. "Marvel could be in trouble ya know," I say, looking at his concentrated face. Then a smirk breaks the concentration.

"That probably was his cannon, Kitty," I shiver at not only the nickname, but at the fact he's _satisfied_, even _happy _with Marvel's death.

"What is _wrong _with you?" I growl out, anger rising in my chest. Cato lets out a short laugh and continues on the stick. I turn around from him and cross my arms. Then I realize if that really was Marvel's cannon, I would be left alone with Cato.

A cold fear spreads through my body at the fact at having to be alone with this monster for the rest of the Hunger Games. I shiver and walk away slowly and start to pace, worry taking place of the fear. What if Cato stabs me in my sleep or something? I shake the thought off and sit down, my arms still crossed, and stare at the ground.

Night comes around and I look up, waiting for the anthem. Cato looks up too. Then I feel something get caught in my throat as I see Marvel's face appear in the sky. Then the little girl from 11. I pity the poor girl but don't doubt for a second that Marvel was the one that killed her. Then I realize that I didn't watch the deaths last night. I was too caught up in Wylde being dead.

I walk over slowly, but surely, over to Cato and sit down next to him. He looks down from the sky to me, his eyebrows raised. Then I ask him, "Who died last night?"

"The boy from 3-," I interrupt him and tell him his name was Wylde. He looks at me and rolls his eyes. Then he says, "And the boy from District 10, the one with the bad foot." I nod and then hear a voice come on after the anthem ends.

"There has been a rule change for this year's Hunger Games. Two victors will be crowned this year, as long as they originate from the same District. May the odds be ever in your favor," the voice says. What? A rule change? Then I slowly realize that means Cato and I could go home together. I look at his face, which is also shocked, then I feel strong arms around me, in a vice grip.

"Cato!" I say, feeling the breath out of my body leave me.

He pulls away and says, "We could win this thing together, Kat. Together."

"Yeah, we could," I say, a little surprised at Cato's actions. But then he gets up and walks away, just like he always does, only this time, I was going to find out why.

"Cato. Cato!" I say, jogging to catch up with him. I catch up with him and he just looks forward, his face stoic. How could he go from being surprised and even a little happy to stoic. Then I grab his arm and he stops and looks at me, straight in my eyes.

"Why you keep doing that?" I ask, keeping my hand wrapped around his heavily muscled arm. He sighs and looks in my eyes again. "Answer me!" I say, trying to be firm.

"You honestly don't know?" Cato asks. At least now he's talking, I think to myself.

"No," I say, waiting patiently for his explanation.

"All of those times at the Training Center, in the mornings. Didn't you hear Brutus and me speaking?"

"Well yeah, but I never knew what you were talking about," I say.

He just shakes his head and tries to walk over, but I have a death grip on his arm. He stops and rolls back his head and smirks. "Tell me!" I say, trying to stay firm.

He just sighs and says, "Let's just say you're too much of a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes, a distraction," Cato answers.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly not care about you anymore," Cato says. I feel myself blush and I loosen my grip on his arm.

"But how am I a distraction?" I ask again.

"I would be too worried about you. Why do you think I had to stop myself all those times? It's not like I didn't want to hug you or kiss you, trust me," Cato says, looking at my blushing face and smirking with satisfaction. I blush even harder and let out a small giggle. "Now does that answer your question?" Cato asks.

I nod my head then say, "Well, you don't have to be so far away now." I lean in and get close to his face.

He smirks and says, "Guess not."

I was a little hesitant. Just like that? Now, if I'm not mistaken, it seems a little too much like a fairy tale, then again, I was the one who broke up with him. He's had those feelings the whole time?


	15. Allies

Cato pulls away from me and walks away, then calls over his shoulder, "That good enough?"

What? What does he mean by that? "What do ya mean?" I ask.

He stops and turns around, whispering in my ear, "That good enough for the cameras?" I step away in shock. That was all an act? He notices my expression and walks away, arrogance in his stride. The warmth of my body had completely left me. All of that was part of his sick, twisted head games and I had fallen for them. Then a sliver of hope gives me a new warmth.

I jog back up to him and ask quiet enough so the Capitol wouldn't know what we were saying, "What about before the Games?"

He scoffs and says, "Kat, all they want is a show, and what better way to show it other than that? If District 12 can pull it off, we can."

"You know what Cato? I was wrong about you," I say angrily. Why would he do this to me. All of this. Even Brutus was in on it. Did they really think I was that simpleminded that I would just go along with this? Cato turns towards me on a dime and smirks.

"Have it your way, Kitty," he says.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" I snap at him. He looks taken aback at the strong language I don't usually use, but then regains his composure.

"I'll do whatever I damn please," Cato says, anger evident in his voice. I push past him and grab my pack, running away from him. Where to? I have no idea. Wherever the farthest away from him would be.

As I am running along, I bump into someone. Both of us were going at fast speeds and I have to say, the collision _hurt_. I look up and see Katniss. I turn my lips up in a wicked smirk before I see the bow she pulls out. I panic and go wide eyed, looking for an escape. I fumble backwards and fall again, this time on my knee. I look down and see that the old wound has been torn open again. Great. Plus I've got Firegirl over here about to shoot me. Then I hear a sigh and weapons clinking together.

I look over and see that she has put down her bow. "Where's Cato?" Is all she asks, and I am surprised she knows Cato's name.

However, I can't dwell on the thought. I am bartering for my life. "I left him," I answer simply.

Her face takes on a much more relaxed look, what used to be concentration was now curiousness. "Why?" Katniss asks.

"Because I've had enough of him," I answer, looking her straight in her grey eyes.

"I don't blame ya," she says, cautiously testing the waters. I sit back a bit more, enjoying the fact I'm still alive. I look at my nails casually and hear Katniss ask carefully, "Allies?" I consider the thought. Yes, I did hate her, but then again, I did want to leave this arena and she might be able to take Cato out with those arrows.

I look at her and nod. She lets her body relax even more, then she asks, "Have you heard of the rule change?" I nod once more, not really wanting to talk. "And you don't want to win with Cato?" I shake my head and she continues, "Oh, well I was-,"

"You don't need to answer, I'll help you find him," I answer, standing up and walking over to her. She nods and swallows, accepting my offer. We start walking off in the direction of a stream and I notice the spot where the tracker jacker incident happened. I look away and turn my attention back to Katniss. "That was really brave, what you did for your sister," I say, actually meaning it.

At first she doesn't answer but then she says, "Ya know, I never imagined her getting picked. I mean, she had her name in there only once…"

I nod and look into her face, full of suffering and pain. I guess life in the outlying Districts was tough. "So, do you know where we're going?" I ask as we jump a boulder.

She starts to say something, but stops once she sees another boulder. She runs up to it and runs her hand over it. At first I'm confused, but as I get closer, I notice that there's a blood streak, long since dried though.

"Do you know how to track?" She asks me excitedly.

"Yeah, but I'd have thought you did too," I say, a little puzzled.

"Yeah, animal tracks," she says distantly.

I nod at her and run my hand over the blood. "It looks like it's about two or three days old." I follow along the stream and see more blood trails. I follow and start to wonder how Peeta maneuvered around, assuming it was Peeta and not a wounded animal. I continue along and start to get the feeling of being stuck. There are no more blood trails and I am about to give up when I hear Katniss gasp. I look back and she is in the stream, looking at something on the small bank.

I walk up to her and make out two blue eyes staring up at me. They are stark with fear and he screams out, "Katniss, behind you!" Katniss whips around, only to be facing me.

She gives a light laugh and says to Peeta, "Don't worry, she's with me now."

He looks confused and asks, "Yeah, but she has Cato. Didn't you hear about the Rule Change?"

I step forward and say, "Yes, I did hear about it. I left Cato."

He takes a deep breath and looks at Katniss once more. "So you know about the Rule Change too, right?"

"Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't be looking for you," Katniss says to Peeta. I look away, feeling completely awkward and uncomfortable. Hopefully I would only have to be with these star-crossed lovers for a bit. Then a plan starts to form in my head. What if I ended this now? I look at the two and see Katniss trying to free Peeta from the roots. I let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it so hard to think about killing those two losers?

I sigh and walk over to Katniss and say sharply, "If he keeps making those screams, someone's gonna find us."

She shoots me a look and says, "We're just supposed to leave him here?"

I cross my arms and walk away, knowing this "alliance" wouldn't last long. Especially with the Girl on Fire.


	16. The Feast

With one final, ferocious jerk, Peeta is freed. It took both Katniss and me to free his body. He let out a loud cry of pain and the birds around us took off in flight, escaping from the unpleasant noise. Katniss rolls Peeta in the stream, earning more cries of pain. Then, Katniss cuts away the fabric over his leg and I see the deep gash where Cato had cut him. It is so deep it's down to the bone, oozing blood. There are signs of multiple infections and puss dripping out of it. I cover my mouth and nose at the smell of it.

Katniss leaves his undershorts on and starts to mumble words to him. All I pick up from Peeta is, "Pretty bad, huh?" Katniss just shrugs it off, but I can sense her disgust. Her fear. The types of things I was trained to detect. Katniss puts some sort of plastic square of material under him and starts to pour water on him from the stream.

The more she washes it, the worse it gets. The blood starts to flow more and I have no idea how much blood Peeta has lost, but it has to be a lot. He is shivering and his face is very pale. He doesn't look good at all. In fact, he looks as if he's on his death bed.

I look at his lower legs and notice how there's only a few burns and some tracker jacker stings. I walk off in search of the green leaves I used on the others. I spot them and rip them from the ground, a rip sounding through the air. I return and put a few in my mouth, and chew. Peeta looks at me like I'm crazy as I spit the back out on my hand and apply them on the sting. And even though the sting isn't that major, he still lets out a sigh of relief.

Katniss looks at me and mouths, "Thanks." I just nod and watch over, hating the feeling of being useless. Then again, if someone came charging up on us at this moment, I could take them out. So in a way, I was security. I look over at Peeta and Katniss talking and I have to admit, I'm a little jealous.

I watch as Katniss starts to put burn ointment on his deep gash, then she wraps it up in cotton dressings. I look away. How stupid is she? Peeta is to the point of no return. The way that gash looked, he might've even had blood poisoning, which is always fatal if not given the right treatment, and we'll need some high caliber medicine to fix him up, nothing found in Katniss' first aid kit.

I look over and see Peeta taking off his shorts. I look away quickly, feeling awkward. Then I hear a splash in the stream and Peeta settling back down. I take a risky glance back at him and am relieved to find that he's covered. He catches my eye and smiles warmly. Why was he so friendly, I think to myself. It just wasn't natural.

After Peeta is dressed and slightly better, we make way down the stream, looking for a secluded place. We walk about 50 yards when Peeta is about to black out from the pain. Katniss looks around, observing the area and pats his back. I stand, pretty far away from them. I can tell Katniss is regretting the decision on letting me in her group and not just shooting me on the spot, but technically, she owed me for not exposing her the first night in the Games.

Once we are up again, I trail behind a significant. I can tell Katniss is suspicious, but I just take a knife out and twist it around on my finger tip, drawing blood. I smirk at the sight of my own blood and hope I intimidate Katniss. I can tell it worked when she looks away.

We finally arrive at a small cave-like structure and I can tell there will be no room for me. I humbly say I will sleep in a tree and keep look out. I can tell Katniss is starting to look on the positive of inviting me in the group. I smirk. I have her wrapped around my tricky finger.

I easily scale a tree and sit in the fork, watching as Katniss poorly disguises the entrance. It's actually quite funny, watching her struggle. And even when she's done, it looks like shit. There are holes everywhere and Cato or Thresh or whoever might stumble upon us would be able to tell people were in there.

I stay in the fork of the tree and see a parachute fly down and land on the ground. Shortly after the parachute lands, Katniss walks out and is pleasantly surprised by the gift. She looks it and I see her face fall. She was expecting medicine for Peeta, and I'm guessing that the parachute had some sort of food item in it.

She walks back in the cave and I can't help but feel my stomach growl, but I shake it off. I stare at a tree when I feel a weight on my lap. I look down and am thoroughly surprised to see a silver parachute of my own. I smile and take it, realizing this is my first gift. Were my odds that bad? I mean, I was from District 2. Cato had gotten plenty of gifts…

I open the box and feel like crying in joy. In the box contains a the whole body of a chicken, deliciously dripping in grease. But before I dig in, I notice a note. I take it from the outside of the box and read the same thing over and over again, savoring the words:

_I'm sorry for what happened with Cato. That wasn't the plan._

_ -Brutus_

What did he even mean by that? I would've sworn that was Cato and Brutus' plan. To play out the whole lovers thing and see how popular we get. I couldn't help but think what the actual plan was and why I wasn't part of it. Didn't Brutus want me to win? More so than Cato?

I put the note in my pocket and dig into the chicken, marveling at how good it was, but then I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I'm pretty sure that Katniss didn't get a meal like this. Wait, who cares, right? Who cares if Peeta dies of blood poisoning. Who cares if Katniss is killed? As I think about it, I slowly start to realize I do. I care if Peeta dies. I'd even care if Katniss dies. Maybe the Games haven't changed me as much as I thought.

I must've drifted off to sleep when I hear Katniss call my name. I whip my head down and notice that there's a pot in her hand. "Would you like some?" she asks, holding the pot so I could see. I look at her suspiciously once I see the berries. She notices my look and says, "Don't worry, they're not poisonous." And with that, she pops a berry in her mouth and swallows, showing me they're safe. I swing my legs over the branch and jump from the tree, ignoring the pain I felt when I jumped. I walk up to her and take a few handfuls of the berries. I lean against my tree and start popping them in my mouth, bursting the skins and the delicious juice pours down my throat and coats my tongue and teeth in a bloody color.

Katniss leaves me be and I quickly eat the last few, climbing back onto the tree. I sit in my fork and cross my arms, noticing how hot it was. And I laugh when Katniss comes out with a pot and sets it on some rocks, using the hot sun and the baking rocks as a makeshift fire. She smiles weakly at me and disappears back into the cave to take care of Peeta.

I must've dozed off because I am jerked awake when I hear trumpets. Then Claudius' voice comes over the arena, explaining about the Feast, the Gamemaker's last chance at luring us in to kill each other. I roll my eyes at the thought, but then get down to business. Should I go? What will it cost me? I could leave this measly group, yes, but then I'd have no one, and I don't like the thought of being alone. I had never been much of a loner.

In the end, I decide to go and as a silver parachute flies down outside of the cave, Katniss comes out and retrieves it. At first, she looked confused, but then I see her eyes widen in understanding. I look closer to the small bottle and see a label that reads: Sleeping Serum. What would she need that for?

I hear struggling in the cave and I hop down, my pack coming down with me. I walk over and peek in, seeing Peeta passed out on the floor. Katniss turns around and I can see the pure terror in her eyes. She stumbles in words, but honestly, I have no idea why. It's not like I have a knife to her throat or anything.

She then stutters out, "I'm going to the Feast. If you're not going, don't you _dare _touch him, you hear me?" I am quite amused at the fact she's trying to intimidate me.

"And what if I do?" I ask teasingly, not having any intention on doing it.

"I will make sure you don't make it out of this arena," she says, getting in my face. I just smirk and push her out of my way, going back to my tree, waiting for the Feast. As I sit in the crook of the branches, a scheme starts to form in my mind. I have pushed back my confusing feelings and decide to tough it out. I will kill Katniss tonight, then I'll come back for Peeta and, for his sake, I will make it as quick and painless as possible, but then I realize the one huge flaw in my plan.

The other tributes, especially Cato.

I start to go in the long process of thinking again, but end up deciding it would be best to just go. And besides, maybe I'll get more than a fight from the Feast.

As dawn comes around the next day, Katniss appears back out of the cave. She gives me a warning glare and disappears into the woods. After making sure she was gone, I hop from the tree and start to stalk after her, quietly and slowly, staying slightly to the right of her so that way if she turns around quickly, I won't be in her direct line of sight.

We make it to the rim of the woods and she crouches, watching the area of where the Feast table must be, but I can't see from here. Then I see Katniss take off her night glasses and stare at the same spot I was. Then the ground splits open before the Cornucopia and a table rises, a round one with a white cloth. I see two large packs with a 2 and an 11, a medium sized green one, and a small orange one that must've been for Katniss.

I hear birds starting to chirp and then I start to become conscious of myself. I was _freezing_, especially just sitting here with no extra jacket or anything for my hands. I look at Peeta's jacket over Katniss enviously. Then I sigh and wait, poised ready to go. So is Katniss. And as we watch, I see a flash of red hair. District 5. I snarl as I watch her disappear in the woods across from us. I wait a bit longer and then Katniss runs. I smirk. Now's the time.

She gets nearly to the table when I emerge from the woods, proving to be much faster than her. I catch up and I hurl one of my knives. Unfortunately, I overshot it and Katniss was able to easily dodge it. I growl out loud in frustration and throw another one, smirking with grim satisfaction as it scrapes along her head, leaving a cut.

I rush up to her and take advantage of her wobbly balance and take her down, pinning her wrists down with my knees, so hard that it even hurt my knees. Katniss bucks her hips, trying to knock me off. I smirk at her weak attempts and take out a dainty knife with a wickedly sharp point and start tracing her lips with the point.

Then words start coming out of my mouth, words that I'm not even conscious when they come out, "Looks like I'll get to cut you up, just like we killed your little friend, what was her name?"

Katniss makes a face and stares right in my eyes. I stare right back, feeling the need to inflict more pain on her. I start clipping at her lips, leaving little droplets of blood. Then I turn my attention back to her bleeding head wound. I smirk at all of the blood flowing down into her mouth and her eye. Then the tables turn.

I feel strong arms around me, with such great force the wind is knocked out of me. Then I am being thrown on the ground and I connect to the hard ground, feeling dizziness and pain start to form through my unstable thoughts. Then I feel a weight on my knee, the burnt and bruised one, and I look up at my attacker. He's tall, that's for sure. And dark skinned, just like the little girl. As I look at his face, I notice his mouth is forming words, but they don't register in my foggy mind.

I panic, thinking I'm deaf, until then I feel hi scream again and pick me up once more, this time slamming me into the Cornucopia's hard structure. I feel my whole body vibrate and am almost certain he has broken some bones. Then I am being lifted again, then slammed into the ground. This pattern goes on for a while until then I notice a rock in his hand. I crawl back on my hands knees and run into the Cornucopia, feeling trapped. The huge figure is walking slowly towards me, rock in hand. I feel my heart race in my chest like a caged bird at feeding time.

Then just as he's about to bring the rock down on my head, I scream out my last defense. Even though it was entirely stupid and probably would be of no use, I couldn't help but yell, "Cato!"

Then to my surprise I hear, "Katana!" My name rang through my ears, giving me hope. I back up into the Cornucopia farther, feeling my back crack. Then I start to rise, shakily. As I'm doing all of this, all I can hear is the boy before me, lumbering towards me. He's still far away though, maybe far enough. Or not, I think as I feel a crushing weight hit my head. I fall to the ground slumped. I can tell I'm going to die. All of my valiant efforts are ruined. I will die in this very spot, at the hands of a boy whose name I didn't even know.

Then I look over and see Katniss being yelled at by the same boy, but he runs off, not killing her. He has taken both 11 and 2's District bags. I feel anger rise, but it's not like I can do anything. I can only wait for my heart to stop beating and my suffering to be over, but I know it won't be quick. I am being punished for those lives that I couldn't save. The lives I ended. The lives I ruined. I feel like I've disappointed everyone, but my pain is overpowering. Why won't I just die?

Then I hear a voice, one that's not far away. It is screaming, "Kat! Kat! Kat!" I hear pain in the voice and wonder why. What's wrong with them. Then I feel a strong, callused hand around mine. I look over and try to open my eyes, but I know that won't happen. Then I hear, "Kat come back to me. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." All I hear is this voice apologizing, why? Was this the same person that just nailed me in the head? Then I feel a wet drop on my hand, then another. Tears? Oh I wish I could figure out who this person is. Then I hear shocking words, "I love you."


	17. And the Truth is Revealed

My eyes flitter open and I am burning hot. I try to move, but the pain causes me to scream out, and loud. I know something's broken. I just know it. Then all of my memories come rushing back, like a flood breaking down a dam and engulfing a whole city.

I feel how dry my lips are and try to lubricate them, but my tongue is just as dry. I lay for a while, totally confused on everything. I thought I was almost dead? Who was that person from last night? Had I been dreaming and am I just laying at the mouth of the Cornucopia? Was I already dead? All of these thoughts rush through my mind when they were all answered.

Cato.

It was Cato that was with me last night. He had saved me. He had helped me. He had said he loved me….

I look around. Where was he? I actually wanted him here. I feel so vulnerable and he makes me feel so safe. As I look around, I notice I am somewhere deep in the woods. I look more to the left, but am stopped by the pain in my neck. Why couldn't I move much? Then a fear and nervousness comes over me. I was paralyzed.

I try to move my legs, but nothing happens. Then I go through the exercises. I can move my fingers slightly and I can still feel them. That's a good sign, but what about my legs. I risk sitting up and grit my teeth through all the pain, trying my best to not cry. I didn't want the cameras to catch me cry for the millionth time. I look at my legs and have to look away. They are heavily bandaged and my ankles are bruised. On the plus side, my knee is no longer bleeding, but it's little consolation for what I felt. And I kept feeling a deep throb in my head and I at first I didn't know why, but then I remember the boy from 11 had nailed me in the head with a rock the size of a loaf of bread.

I run my finger over it and feel a bandage over it. I push deeper and am relieved to find out that there is no dent or some weird thing on my skull. I was almost certain there would be though. As I analyze the rest of my minor wounds, I hear footsteps. I look in the direction and go to my belt loops, finding that I didn't even have pants on. I panic, but relax once I discover I at least have my underwear on. I look down at my shirt and a thankful to find my shirt on.

I look back at the noise and stare, paralyzed with fear at the thought of not being able to defend myself. I hold my breath as a figure emerges from the trees. My throat catches in my throat and I panic. I try to scramble away, but that's obviously not going to happen. As I look at the chest, my panic evaporates into happiness. It's Cato.

I look up at his face and he is looking down at something. I follow to where his eyes are and see that he is bleeding horribly out of an arm. His head also has bandages on it and he is limping slightly. Then a sound in the distance scares me so much I actually move a little, a cannon, catching Cato's attention. He looks at me and the happiness is unmistakable. He rushes towards me and for a moment I fear he'll try to hug me or something until he slows down and sits next to me.

I look at him for a while, forgetting all the negative feelings I had ever had toward Cato. I don't even care that he broke my heart just a few days ago. All I know is that I want to be close to him. I try to say something, but it comes out as a harsh, hoarse voice. Cato looks at me again and reaches forward and grabs water. I take it thankfully and gulp it down, feeling my tongue and lips starting to get damp again. I look at him and ask, "Who was the cannon for?" I still sound hoarse and weak, but at least now I can talk.

"Thresh," Cato answers, digging around for something.

"Thresh?" I ask. Who's that?

"The asshole that tried to kill you," Cato answers shortly.

"Oh," is all I say. The pain and confusion of that day come back to me.

Then Cato says, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you hate me," Cato says.

"I never said that," I answer truthfully.

"Yes, but one might get the impression you were thinking it," Cato says, and for once in his life, he avoided my eye contact.

"Well Cato, I was really mad," I say, hoping he wouldn't think I actually hated him. I mean, he just saved my life, right?

He just smiles and gives a weak laugh. "You heard me yesterday? All the nonsense I was blabbering?" he asks, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah, I did. Well, most of it," I answer. He just nods, looking up. "Was all of it nonsense?"

He smiles again and looks down, then his face turns serious and he looks in my eyes. "No."

"What wasn't the fake part?" I ask, trying to keep myself under control from jumping the gun.

He hesitates for a moment before answering, "The last part."

I am shocked. He really did love me? And after this whole year, this whole time? So many questions ran through my head that I even forgot we were in the Hunger Games, then again, it could just be Cato. "The whole time?" I ask, trying to keep my excitement down.

"What do you mean?" Cato asks.

"Like, even when we broke up?" I say, hoping the answer was yes.

He sighs and says, "Ya know Kat, I've never stopped loving you." I feel my emotions go through the roof. A mixture of happiness, relief, shock, and love filled my system at the same time. Cato looks at me and I am at a loss for words.

Then I think of another question to ask him. "What about a few days ago?"

Cato hesitates once more before saying, "I didn't want to look weak, but when I saw you, on the ground, you were almost dead. I almost lost you, Kat. In that moment, I realized it was worth it. Just to let you know that I still loved you…In case I lost you…" I am utterly shocked by his answer, and in awe. Cato's soft side was being broadcasted all over the country right now. I look down at my hands, not knowing what to say back.

"Cato-I-I," I stutter out before his lips are locked on mine, his hands placed gently along my sides. The touch is wonderful and want more, but I refrain. This was not the time and place, but I was satisfied with being here with him. Even though I was in a tremendous amount of pain, Cato made it much more bearable and better.


	18. Flashback I

**Okay, so this next chapter was slightly awkward for me to write, but anyways, it's a pretty descriptive sex scene and, well, yeah, don't read if you don't like lemons.**

* * *

I lean into Cato, going up to touch his face, but I have to stop. It's just too painful. Cato notices. "I don't think I really helped," he says, looking in distaste at my bandages.

"You did what you could, Cato. It's not like you know what to do," I say.

"Cato just sighs and looks up at the sky, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Ya know, there's only five of us left now."

"I know that," I say, looking back down at my knee. The blood was slowly starting to flow again, staining the pure white bandage.

Cato just says, "I'd love to leave this place, being out in the open. I don't like it. Plus, I can't just leave you here. I'm sure Fire Girl and Lover Boy are out there right now."

"When did we become the prey?" I ask.

He just smirks. "Never." I keep staring at the bandage and Cato asks, "Can you move your legs?"

I sigh and try to move them, but can't. I can't feel anything either. "No, I can't even feel them."

Cato's face turns grave. He scoots closer to me and puts his hand on my leg and I am surprised to feel it. I get chills and I look at Cato. He smirks and leans in once again, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. He leads the kiss and gently lays me on my back, feeling up my leg again. "Can you feel it now?" He asks seductively.

I nod and look into those eyes, livid with all kinds of emotions, constantly changing. But just as I go to kiss him again, he pulls away and stands up. "Well, since you can feel now, I suggest trying to move them," and with that, he disappears into the forest. I get a little worried. He would come back, right? I mean, he was the difference between life and death for me. But, of course he would come back, that's a stupid question. Still, I can't help but think it.

I look back at my legs and put my hand on them, grinning as I could start to feel again. I look at the cameras and let them know that I'm not out of the Games. Not yet. I will go done fighting, not from being incapacitated on the dirty ground. I use all my strength to move my legs and am rewarded with a jerky spasm in my leg. A feeling of relief washes over me. Thank god I'm not paralyzed.

I move again, finding out it was getting easier and with some time, I was able to move my legs relatively okay. I move them for the last time and decide I should try to stand up. Bad idea. I stand up for a fraction of a second before falling on my wrist and hearing a sickly crack. Great. I look at my wrist and see it is bruised, but hopefully no broken. I flex it backwards a bit and sigh in relief. It's not broken, but it will be if I keep up my trends of stupid acts.

I take a deep breath and get on my hands and knees, well hand since I'm afraid to put weight on my bruised wrist. Anyway, I crawl over to a tree and grip it, using it as a stable place to help me get up. I grit my teeth and stand up, feeling my legs wobble, but not give out. I smile briefly at the cameras and just stand there, getting used to the feeling of standing again. Then I wonder how long I was out. I wish Cato would come back…

After standing for about five minutes, I take shaky first steps. I barely make it to the next tree without stumbling. I lean against it, blowing my annoying bangs out of my face. I huff in indignation and I just want this thing to be over. If it weren't for my legs, I would be out there right now, ready to kill anyone and anything that crossed my path. I wasn't afraid to kill anymore.

I take a few more steps, not as shaky. I smile briefly at my success, hoping I'd get some sponsors. I'm desperate for pain killers. I take a deep breath and take more steps, eliminating the need of a tree entirely. I stand in the middle of camp, knees slightly bent. My legs still hurt like hell, of course, but at least now I could walk a bit.

I walk over to the scant amount of food Cato had salvaged from the explosion and frown. There's no way this stuff will last us. We really need to win this thing. If only that damn Cato would get back… Then I hear a cannon. My heart races. Was it Cato? I take off, completely breaking free of the training wheels and running. My legs were burning, not used to the exertion. I am screaming Cato's name out like a crazy person when I see a chest appear in front of me. I stop just short in colliding with Cato.

He is looking down at me and smirking. "Miss me?"

"No, I was just afraid you'd gotten yourself killed," I say, half lying.

"Sure, that was it," Cato says, strolling past me.

"Well do you know who the cannon was for?" I ask.

"Who knows? Hopefully it was Fire Girl," Cato says. I hear the anger he stresses over Katniss' nickname, or just her name in general.

"What do you have against her?" I ask, genuinely curious.

He scoffs. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

"No, it wasn't. Please elaborate," I say, crossing my arms impatiently.

He turns around, a smug look on his face. "Well, she did get a higher score than me, god knows how," he says, trailing off. I nod and walk up to him. "Seems your legs have gotten better," he says.

I put my hands on his crossed arms and look up at him, my head on his chest. He brushes my hair back gently. I muse at the word Cato and gentle in the same sentence, even though he was being surprisingly gentle. Then he leans forward and wraps his arms around me, pulling me in his embrace. The world around us melts, seemingly forgotten.

I look back up at his eyes and see pure passion in them. I blush slightly and then he asks, "Why did we ever end?" He's referring to the night we broke up, and well, the story basically goes like this:

We had been dating for maybe a month or less. Sure, we'd been best friends for a long time and I lived with him, but it had never even crossed my mind that we should date. Anyway, he asked me out and I, of course, said yes. I mean, he's gorgeous, right? And one night, he decided he was ready for the next level, which was sex. I was nervous, being a virgin and all, and Cato had had over 20 girlfriends.

Getting back to the story, Cato's older brother, Clavin, wasn't home that night and Cato had suggested it the night before. This night, I was determined to just get it over. How bad could it be, right? Wrong.

Cato led me to his room and he locked the door behind him. I looked around his room, awkwardly standing there. He smiled at me and started to kiss me, and not his usual, brush-of-the-lips type, but a hungry kiss, starved for more. I gasped as he thrusts his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with mine. I stood there, trying to follow him, but he was much more experienced than me. In fact, he was my first boyfriend and first kiss.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, putting me on his bed. I smiled nervously at him and he ran his hand through my hair, starting to kiss me once more. This was definitely a lot for me and Cato wasn't necessarily making it any better, he was just intimidating me. Then Cato takes his shirt off, exposing his masterpiece of a chest. He smirked at my expression and started to kiss me again, starting to run his hand up my sides, under my shirt.

I shivered at the magnificent touch and looked at him shyly. He smirks once more and continued to feel my skin, running his hand up the texture. Then he takes my shirt off completely, revealing me in only a bra. I looked down and blushed, avoiding his eyes. He starts to go down, to my belly button area. He kissed up my mid-section, giving me goose bumps.

I looked down as he started to work his hand up my back, reaching my bra hook. I tensed and looked at him. He stopped kissing me and raises his eyebrows in questioning. I just nod, trying to relax my body.

Cato unhooks the strap and takes the bra off, exposing my breasts. He smiles at me and started to kiss me again, feeling my skin once more. He can't seem to get enough of my skin, I thought to myself. Cato kissed up my mid-section again and came to the place in between my breasts, placing a few kisses there before going over to one of my breasts. I don't really remember much about that part, just that is felt _amazing_. I bucked my hips under him and he smirked at my low tolerance of pleasure.

I ran my hands over his shoulders and met at the neck, keeping hold of him. He leaned in and started to kiss me again, his tongue thrusting into my mouth and tangling with mine. I even started to move my tongue along with his. Then he brought his hands down to my hips, holding onto them.

I looked down and saw him going down my torso once again. I leaned back and took a deep breath, feeling cold air around my legs. I sat up again and saw that Cato had taken off my pants, leaving me in just my underwear. He touched all along the band and started to pull it down. I worried that I wouldn't be good enough for him until I saw his expression. He seemed pretty happy as he came back up and started to kiss me violently again.

Then I felt him touch me, down _there_. He traced his fingers over my opening and then settled on a certain spot. I throw my head back in utmost pleasure. Who would've known it felt this good?

Then after doing that for a while, he returns to my entrance. I tensed up, extremely nervous for the whole ordeal. Then I feel something inside of me and it _hurt_. I whined and he stopped, a frown on his face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I'm preparing you for it. If you can't handle that…" Cato said, a look of disdain on his face.

"I can handle it," I nearly growled back at him. His icy blue eyes stared me down and he shrugged. He went back to my mouth, kissing me and then I felt his finger inside of me again. And even though it hurt like crazy, I refused to give up and give him the satisfaction of giving up, whether he would like it or not.

After he gave me immense pain for a while, he pulled away and took his pants off, leaving his boxers on. Then he took those off and the sight shocked me. Sure, I had expected him to be ya know, "big", but this was, umm, a lot. He returned to kissing me, not bothering to notice my look.

Then he whispered in my ear, "This is going to hurt, probably a lot. If you want me to st-," he said, but I cut him off.

"I'll be fine," I grumbled back. Then a look of challenge entered his eyes and I panicked. Cato was actually trying to be nice, and I had just ruined it. I'm sure he would get much pleasure from my pain. So, at the last minute, I said, "Cato, please be gentle and I'm really scared-," it was his turn to cut me off and he just kissed me again.

Then I felt him grip my hips and I felt his length brush against me. I tensed once again, except Cato didn't hesitate. Great, not even an apology appealed to him. I was screwed, quite literally.

I felt an immense pain as he entered me, even though he wasn't even fully inside of me. I whined again. I just couldn't help it. I was scared to death. Then I felt a droplet of salty water on my lips. I was crying.

Cato pushed in fully and I thought I was going to die. I had never been in more pain, even when some idiot had kicked me in my Achilles' Tendon. He backed out, then back in. I thought this was never going to end. It was utter torture and I thought my life was over and just as I was about to admit mercy, something strange happened that I still can't explain to this day. Out of the middle of nowhere, the next thrust Cato makes, I liked it. I arched my back and Cato smirked. He started to pick up speed, causing great pleasure for the both of us. Then I heard a door open downstairs.


	19. Flashback II

**Sorry for the AUness, but I had to change the order of the events for this chapter. Hope you like. Fav, review, follow please!**

* * *

Cato backed away from me, leaving me cold. I quickly throw my clothes on and so does Cato, just in time for my father to barge in, drunk and angry. I looked at Cato and saw him simply writhing with anger. Then I looked at my father, beer bottle in hand.

He throws the bottle down and stumbled toward me, hitting me across the face with the bottle. I felt my cheek, a glass shard impaled in it. I pulled it out and tried to look at it, but the world was swaying around me. I heard shouting and things slamming against each other, but not much else registered, that is except for the immense pain in my cheek.

I crawled away on my hands and knees until I finally had the sense to turn around, a fight had broken out between Cato and my father. They were shouting and my Cato's face, I could tell he was almost to the breaking point of his temper, which was not good.

My father was still screaming, but I couldn't decipher what he was saying. Then Cato's fuse had finally blown. He took my father by his shirt and was dangling him, easily overpowering him. Cato was screaming at him through gritted teeth, telling him to leave us alone and to never touch me again. And as this went down, all I could do was watch, pure terror in me. How could this have happened so fast?

I finally get up and tried to get in the middle of it, but was pushed back by both men. I stand there, trying to get them to stop. They were beating on each other so hard that I thought someone would end up dying when my father just stopped, Cato's fists were still raised, ready to beat him to death if he had to.

My father collected himself and said, "Kat, I will be downstairs. You are to come home and to stop seeing Cato-," he starts off, but I stopped him.

"No! I don't want to!" I said, sounding like a deranged child.

"You are to do as I say!" He says, going from composed to enraged in less than a second. I stood there, mouth open. I knew I didn't have a choice on the matter. I was surprised he hadn't done anything to stop me from leaving with Cato that night a few years ago.

I walked to the door after my father started to descend the steps. I looked back at Cato and saw that he was stoic, no emotions on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it and just walked out, never talking to Cato again.

That is until the Hunger Games.

_End of Flashback_

I look up at Cato again, his face relaxed. I smile at him and answer, "I don't know. I guess I was pretty stupid when I left that night…"

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't help it," Cato says, running his hand through my hair, which was surely a rat's nest by this point in the Games.

"Yeah, well it would've been nice if you would've said something," I say.

Cato sighs and pulls away from me. "We should get back. It's getting dark," he says, completely changing the topic. I just nod, for keeping the peace of things. I can only imagine the show that Capitol is getting right now. I smile at the thought. They're probably hanging over our every word, not getting enough.

As we walk back to camp, I feel a sharp pain in my knee. I look down and wince in pain and frustration. All that running wasn't a good idea. The wound had simple seemed to burst and had soaked through the whole bandage, and whenever I walk, I can feel the liquid gush.

I am thankful when we get back. I am about to relax when I hear Cato say, "Do you think we should move? I mean, I really don't like the idea of us being out in the open."

"I know, you already said that," I say back in a tender tone.

"Yeah, well, I can't help but worry…" Cato says.

I turn around on my heel, a stupid idea, yes, but it added affect. "You, Cato Hadley, are _worried _about something?"

Cato for once doesn't have words to spit back at me. Instead, he just blushes. I smile. I don't think I've ever seen him blush. I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips. He puts his hand in the small of my back and brings me closer and holds me there. I wrap my arms around his neck and ignore the stifling pang I get from the stiffness in my joints.

Cato breaks the kiss and rest his head against mine. "So is that a yes on moving elsewhere?"

"I guess so," I mumble into his hard chest.

"I wonder if it'd just be easier to carry you…." He says.

I look up at his face. "No."

He laughs and says, "Kidding." I just nod and return to his chest. We stand there for a moment, relishing the feeling of having each other to hold again. Then he pulls away and grabs a few things around the camp, then points at a sleeping bag, instructing me to sit. I obey and sit, watching him look for something.

He returns and starts to undress my bandage when a silver parachute floats down. I look at it and clear my throat, Cato's head whipping up. He furrows his brows at me and I just point at the parachute, too lazy to speak.

He reaches over and grabs it, taking a small container out. He opens the lid and looks at it, puzzled. I reach for it and he hands it over. I examine the orange cream and bring it my face, my hopes soaring. We used to use this cream all the time in District 2, for when we would get cut and bruised from fighting or something. I hold it to my chest and look up at the sky. I must have good sponsors. Normally, stuff like this can cost quite a bit.

I put two of my fingers in the cool gel and apply it to my knee, wincing from the affects. I had forgotten that it stung like hell. I grit my teeth and suck air through them, finding an outlet for my pain. Then I apply it to my face and other parts of my body, finally remembering I was still in my underwear. I probably looked retarded earlier, running and screaming in the woods.

I put the jar to the side and Cato picks it up examining it. I get up, slowly and carefully, and walk to the pile of my clothing. I look down at my knee once last time and see that the cream has stopped the bleeding. Good.

I pull my pants on and put my jacket over my shirt, feeling chilly. I look up at the sky once more when I feel Cato's hand on my shoulder. I stiffen, not used to his touch quite yet, and turn around. "Here," he says, thrusting a note in my hand.

I look down and see it's from Brutus. It reads:

_Keep going on with the relationship with Cato. The sponsors are loving it. You two better win. Hope you feel better,_

_ -Brutus_

I smile at my uncle's writing. He never was much of the writer and the note seemed a little random, but it got the points across. I needed to heal my knee, love Cato, and win. Seems simple enough, right?

I walk over to Cato and see him still bustling around, grabbing stuff. Then he walks up to me and hands me night vision goggles. Then he turns around again and grabs the remaining supplies, which isn't much.

As we start off, the two tributes killed today shows up in the sky. Cato was right about Thresh, but the other one wasn't, unfortunately, Katniss. It was the girl from 5. I roll my eyes. There was only four of us left now. We really need to kill Peeta and Katniss.

Cato leads the way, to a place he apparently knows well. It was a cave, much like the one Katniss had hid Peeta in, but way bigger. Cato walks in the stony structure and sets his pack on the ground. I put mine next to his and take a gander at the cave, admiring the smooth walls and spacious areas. Then I take a closer look. No cameras. No cameras? How was that possible. I thought they had them everywhere…

I turn towards Cato. "How did you find this place?"

"Glimmer found it and she told me about it," Cato answers, busying himself with camouflaging the mouth of the cave.

I roll me eyes. It was always Glimmer. But, I kept my cool and ask casually, "So what was up with you two anyway?"

He scoffs. "What do you mean by that?"

I nearly explode in anger. I struggle to keep my voice down. "You know what I mean. You two were always kissing, touching, all the time."

He just laughs lightly. "So you were jealous?"

"No, I was just worried about Marvel. He didn't like seeing his girl with another guy," I answer, half lying.

He turns towards me. "That so?"

"Yeah," I say back, leaving my breath leave my body as he pushes me against the stone wall.

"I'll beg to differ," he answers, kissing my neck. I feel my body go weak and I grip his strong, broad shoulders, stabilizing me.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask breathlessly.

"Hmm," he mumbles into my neck. I grip his shoulders tighter, his jacket annoying me.

I shiver as he runs his warm hand up my side, still kissing my neck. He definitely knew how to make me melt. I slide down the wall and he follows me, starting to work on my mouth. I start to get restless and he stops, leaving me.

"You're such a tease," I grumble at him.

He smirks back at me. "Just how I am."

I roll my eyes and get up, shivering, but not because of a touch on my skin, but because of how extremely cold it was. Cato looks at me again and drops on his knees over a place in the middle of the cave and sets something over it, then I hear things banging together and realize he's starting a fire. Wasn't that a dumb idea? I mean, wouldn't we suffocate in here? I am about to stop him when the fire ignites and I can see moonlight above me through a hole. The smoke goes straight through it, filtering into the night sky.

I look at him and walk over, sitting next to him on the cold floor, staring into the fire. I hear his jacket make that swish sound and then I feel extra weight over my shoulders. I look at the added layer of clothing on me and that at Cato, who is just in a short sleeve shirt.

"Cato, you'll freeze to death," I say with a frown.

"I'll be fine. You need it more than I do," Cato says, refusing to accept no as an answer, as usual. I sigh and look back into the fire, pulling Cato's jacket closer around me. I am grateful for the extra warmth, but I couldn't help but worry about Cato. I mean, I know he's tough and all, but it's freezing, maybe ten below zero.

I crawl over to him and he wraps his arms around me, engulfing me in his warmth. I curl up on top of him and he runs his hand through my hair again. "Is my hair fascinating or something?" I ask him.

He just sighs. "Not especially, I just think it soothes you, does it not?"

I just nod. It did soothe me in a way. Or maybe it was just Cato touching me? I don't know. I like them both though.


	20. Hard Rain

I wake up in the morning, still on Cato's chest. The fire had long since burned out and the little cave was on fire. I get off Cato and stand up, stretching. Then I realize that there is no pain. I bunch up my pant leg and am relieved to see a scar running along my knee, but nothing else.

That medicine had already worked. I feel on my face and am glad to find smooth, soft skin. Not scars or flesh wounds, just skin. I look back and smile. Cato is actually sleeping, and peacefully. I sit back down next to him and look at all his features. Cato's bright blue eyes flicker open and he smiles and yawns.

"Morning," I say, putting my hand on his back.

He stays on the floor and bids me good morning as well. We just sit for a while, before I remember we were actually in the Hunger Games. I pull my hand away and lean against the wall, bringing my knees up to me and wrapping my arms around them. I rest my head on my knees and the position reminds me of Enobaria.

I really miss her. And Barrio. And Brutus. I think of all the times Brutus and me had had together. We used to play together a long time ago, before my father became an alcoholic. I feel Cato's eyes staring me down and I look over at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful," Cato says dreamily. I blush and feel my body warm down to the core. He scoots closer to me and whispers in my ear, "I don't mind playing the whole star-crossed lovers thing."

I turn my head and rest on his shoulder and whisper back, "Are there cameras in here?"

"There's one by the entrance, but not in the back," he says, leaning in and kissing me all over. I lost my breath and gasped as he started to touch me again. "You're so sensitive," he says. He starts to tickle me and I laugh so hard tears brim at the edges of my eyes. He smiles and stops, putting his hand on my leg. He looks down at my leg. "Your leg looks better."

"Yeah, that cream the sponsors sent us really helped," I say, not wanting to specify that it might've been just for me. Then I bring my attention to Cato's forehead again.

"Whatever happened to your head?" I ask.

"Thresh," is all he answers.

I just nod and change the subject. I got on my knees and crawl over to him and capture his lips in another kiss. "You like kissing, don't you?" Cato asks, smirking.

"Kissing you," I correct him.

"Right," Cato says back.

I continue to kiss him, obviously surprising him with my forwardness. He wraps his arm around my back and I am pulled towards him. I am the one to pull away this time and I say, "We should go find Lover Boy and Fire Girl."

He stands up and says, "I'm ready when you are." A challenging smirk is on his face. I walk up to him and push him back slightly, picking up my knives that were against the stone wall. I situate them in my belt loops and take my pack, looking at Cato expectantly. He smirks and walks over with arrogance in his step. He opens the curtain-like cover of vines he had made over the entrance last night and says, "After you."

However, we only make it about a mile when it starts to pour down rain. I jump as huge raindrops pelt down on me. Cato leads the way back to the cave. Once we get there, I am shivering and can't feel my toes. It had gone from nearly 100 degrees this morning to maybe 60. I cross my arms and pull my jacket back on, along with Cato's.

Cato is standing at the mouth of the cave, arms crossed. I can tell he is thinking why the Gamemakers would do this. Wouldn't they want us out there with District 12, fighting for our lives and winning this thing so it'd be over? I have no idea. I just watch Cato, waiting for his judgment.

I am still shivering, but at least now I can feel my feet. Then I remember the hole in the roof. I stand up and grab a plastic sheet that was in my pack and start to devise a plan on how I could stick it up there without it falling when I hear a huge clap of thunder. I jump and Cato strides over to me and picks up the plastic sheet and wraps something around it so it stays right under the hole.

I watch as he makes another fire and opens some other flaps he had made last night so the area would be ventilated. I sit back down and cross my arms, looking at Cato. He returns to the mouth of the cave and just stands, thinking of what to do next. Then I say, "Why don't we just wait this thing out, Cato? Besides, we won't find them in this weather."

Cato stands there a moment longer, pondering what to do. In the end, he ends up sitting down next to me, messing with something. I look closer and put my head on his shoulder so it won't seem like I'm staring him down or something. It's the friendship bracelet I had made him when I was only 4 and he was 5. "You've kept that all this time?" I ask.

He seems embarrassed and he shoves it back in his pocket. "Uhh, yeah."

I smile at him and kiss his cheek and grip his arm. Then I pull out my mother's necklace. "I finally found out what this was," I tell him because when we were little, we would spend hours trying to find out what it was.

"What is it?"

"It's a picture of the rebellion. Only it's abstract. I wonder why my mother had this…" I answer. He just nods and stares at the wall again. "What's wrong, Cato?" I ask, a little worried.

"I just want to go home," he answers.

"Me too," I say. I hold onto his arm tighter, clinging on to him for dear life, because he is. He is everything I need to stay alive.

He sighs and wraps his arm around me. "We'll get through this though, we're District 2."

"Then I remembered the feast for some reason. And our bag. "What was in the bag from the feast?" I ask.

"Armor," he answers.

"And you never told me? We could've used that!" I say, pulling away from him and staring, wide-eyed.

He blushes a little and says, "I forgot all about it."

I roll me eyes and say, "You're lucky you're so confident."

I bury my head into his chest again. The weather around me seemingly to drop with every breath. The rain wasn't letting up at all and thunder would roar every once in a while, causing one of us to stir in our little cave. There were no cannons that day and the rain didn't cease that night as expected. Instead, it kept pelting down with no mercy. It started to become hard to tell night from day and the only reason we hadn't just keeled over from starvation was because we had very good sponsors and they paid for our meals and made sure we would stay alive.

Many days we just stayed in the cave and waited for it to stop, but it never did. Many days went by and nothing happened, just the same rain. Cato and I seemed to have grown apart and I hated it. Every conversation I tried to engage it, Cato wouldn't answer. The tension grew great between us and the relationship we had managed to build up over the week had been burnt to the ground.

All I could think of was living luxuriously, in the Victor's Village with Brutus and Beck and Enobaria. Starting a family and getting married. Being back in District 2 in general. Even though it was cold and strict there, I still loved it there and I couldn't imagine living anywhere else, especially in an outlying district.

And of course thoughts of living a life with Cato came in my mind, but could I deal with his mood swings? His teasing? His temper? The fact that he would love my some days and not give a shit about me other days? Secretly in my mind, I was scheming against him, but all would stop when he would do even little things for me. Like occasionally smiling at me and letting me know that it was just the stress of the Games. I knew it deep down that he would never leave me, it was just these damn Games. They were getting to the both of us.

It started to become hard to tell night from day and the only reason we hadn't just keeled over from starvation was because we had very good sponsors and they paid for our meals and made sure we would stay alive. But all that changed one day, the Finale.


	21. The Finale

The rain suddenly ceases, the pounding on the roof of the cave was gone. I stand up and walk to the mouth, brushing aside the vines covering it. I stick a hand out and I confirm that the rain stopped. I am suspicious at first, but then I realize it's time. It's time to end this perpetual suffering known as the Hunger Games. There would be two victors this year and I'll be damned, literally, if Cato and I don't win.

Cato comes up behind me and looks over my shoulder, his face hard, but his shocking blue eyes show excitement. I gather my supplies, not bothering to take the once opened pack. I just grab a water bottle and my array of knives. Cato grabs his thick, short sword and a water bottle as well. I watch him gather his stuff and notice he still had the friendship bracelet around his wrist. I smile more to myself than to him and turn back around, looking at the creek that had seemingly dried over night.

We walk out of our little home and walk steadily through the woods, just as we were taught in training. We walk for several hours it seems. I am starting to regret not bringing food and more water. I look around helplessly and notice Cato's hard expression is still there. I sigh and walk more when I hear a twig snap. I look over at Cato and see him already walking over to the noise, sword in hand. I follow him closely and look into the dense underbrush. I make out two warm brown eyes. I furrow my brows and look closer when I hear snapping of teeth and a growl. I reel back and fling a knife in their general direction and hear the sound of it finding a home. Then a shriek of pity and pain, but not a human's.

I am about to tell Cato when he had apparently found out himself and he was powering away, leaving me stranded. I stand there, looking into the brush once more. I know I probably sound stupid, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

As I look into the eyes, I realize they look unmistakably familiar. Wylde. I am happy at first until I realize Wylde wasn't capable of shrieking in such an animalistic way. Then the eyes are shut, but then another twig snaps. Then another. And one more. I panic and turn around on a dime when I feel a sting in my lower right calf. I falter and nearly collapse because of the pain. I turn around, on my knees, and face a huge, wolfish creature. It snarls and snaps its powerful jaws at me. I try to get back up, but the sharp stings of pain in my calf prevent me from doing much.

I self-consciously run my leg up my calf and am met with blood. And lots of it. I am in a vague mood when I hear a strong grip on my shoulder. I am snapped out of my mood when I see Cato before me, slashing at the monster. He pulls me up by brute force and basically drags me away from the scene. I look around me and see more of the monsters, seeming to sprout out of the ground. Then Cato swerves to the side and throws something at me.

I look down, still a bit dizzy, and see it's flesh colored armor. I hear him instruct me to put it on and I quickly pull it on, ready to be dragged again. Then Cato surprises me and just sweeps me off my feet. I wrap my hands around his neck and look behind him, seeing the monsters starting to gain on us.

Cato carries me for a long while before finally breaking through the thick cover of the forest. I see Katniss and Peeta at the lake, apparently waiting for us. Katniss poises herself and sends an arrow our way. I flinch before realizing it just deflects of off me, falling to the ground. Katniss stares at us in question before realizing we were being chased. She stands up and runs after us, Peeta following her.

We get to the Cornucopia and Cato sets me down before starting to climb the structure, stopping and sticking his hand out for me to take. Everything was happening so fast it took Cato's hand closing over mine, quite forcefully, before I snapped out of the daze for good. I got into survival mode as Cato collapses on the side of the Cornucopia, completely out of breath. I hear clattering below and look down, seeing a huge mass of fur, teeth, and claws ripping into the terrain and even each other at times. Then I hear Katniss screaming commotion down to Peeta. Katniss.

In that moment, I remember what the Hunger Games was all about. Finishing my last target so I could go home with Cato. I didn't need him for this part. I pinpoint one of Katniss' vitals, knife in hand, and ready myself for the throw. I keep telling myself to do it, but my arms won't cooperate. Why? I look at her, shooting arrows and screaming at Peeta below, he bellows out a yelp of pain. Just end this, I tell myself. Just do it! But I can't! My inner-selves fight until I see Peeta's hand on the rim of the Cornucopia, having climbed up it.

I am in the middle of Cato and Katniss and Peeta. I look at Cato, but he's still doubled over, coughing and weezing heavily. I get up from my knees and feel my calf wound gush, the gash being opened more. It takes all my strength to not cry out in pain, and even then, tears stain my cheeks and silent sobs escape me. I hear Cato mumble something out, but I couldn't decipher it.

Then Katniss asks him, "What?"

Peeta answers, "He said 'Do they climb?'." That problem hadn't even crossed my mind. In all honesty, I had only been worried about Katniss that the growling, savage beasts below didn't seem to matter. But they definitely did.

I hear scratching at the base of the structure and I peer over the edge. They were testing their four inch razor sharp claws. Then one steps forward and scales the Cornucopia, but is stopped by a silver arrow piercing its side. It falls to the ground and the others start to pile in its place, discovering they could climb. I panic, what's going to happen?

Then I hear Katniss and Peeta talking, but it is sketchy for me to hear at best what with Cato's heavy breathing and the monsters below. I do pick up eyes and a few names and numbers. So I guess I wasn't the only one who knew about our fellow tributes among us, just in muttation form.

The next part happens rapidly, with just me sitting there. I whip my head to the side as I hear struggling and see Peeta no longer on the horn with us, but dangling from Katniss' hand. I can hear her yelling at him to kill it and he must've because he is back on the top with us once more. I turn my head once more, noticing Cato's breathing has decreased. He makes eyes at me and points towards the weakened Peeta and he makes a cut throat gesture. I understand it perfectly fine, but I was worried about how I would formulate the plan. Sure, Cato could grab Peeta, but how would he be sure to get a hold of him? And then, Katniss would surely just shoot him in the head, leaving me as easy pickings.

Cato lurches forward and grabs Peeta, constricting him in a headlock. Peeta claws helplessly at Cato's strong arms, slowly choking to death. Katniss stands there, completely helpless. I clear my mind, as I had been trained, and ready myself. I curl my lips into a wicked smirk and go in for the kill, landing on top of Kantiss, taking her down. Her bow goes to the side, nearly falling over the side of the Cornucopia.

She gives an animalistic scream and throws me off with sheer force. I definitely wasn't expecting that and when she threw me, I nearly toppled over the edge. I regain my composure and balance, trying hard to not let my temper get the best of me.

I check back up on Cato and he is still jerking Peeta's neck around. Peeta looks faint and weak. He is still helplessly clawing at Cato's arm, leaving small streaks of blood on Cato's forearm. Katniss is aiming her bow at Cato's head. Panic rises in my chest until I realize what Cato is saying. Something about if Katniss shoots him, both he and Peeta will go over the edge, making a tasty buffet for the monsters below.

I throw a knife at Katniss' leg and it plants itself deep in her calf, the blood rushing out. I smirk with evil satisfaction. She blindly turns back to Peeta when I see Peeta draw a bloody X on Cato's hand. I call out to him, but it is too late. Katniss shoots a silver arrow and I watch momentarily, as if everything is in slow motion: the arrow twirling around, catching some light from the moon and reflecting and bending the light. I watch as it pierces Cato's hand and he lets go of Peeta, giving him the opportunity to take his shoulder and push Cato off the edge.

I stand in shock for a moment before a shriek has awoken me. I look at Katniss as she and Peeta assess each other's wounds, ignoring the fact that a perfectly able-bodied Career still amongst them. I am about to go up and stab them to death when I hear a shriek again. Cato!

Impulsively, I jump off the golden structure, my legs wavering slightly as I hit the hard ground. It takes the monsters less than a second for them to sense another human near them. The pack turns on me and snarls, slobber dripping from their killer jaws.

I back up and watch as one seems to wave the others on. I didn't get the time to see which tribute it was, but I had sickening feeling it was Marvel. I take a deep breath and get my knives out, assessing the pack that was running my way now. I didn't have much time left.

I count too many. There are too many of them. I won't be able to take them all down. I am about to panic again when I see an arrow shoot before me. It lodges itself in a mutt's forehead and I watch it go down, stumbling and faltering before hitting the ground, tripping some of the others. I look up at Katniss and raise my eyebrows. Why did she do that? She just shakes her head and starts sending the few arrows down to the pack. I watch some of them fall, but there are still too many.

I get into action and push my jacket out of the way, revealing my knives. I take a random one and fling it at the mutt before me. The knife impales its neck and it falls, spitting out blood. I take another deep breath and throw another one in the huge mass of bulk that must've been Thresh. I watch it go down again and start to throw faster, like my life depended on it, because it did.

Katniss shoots arrows from above until all of her arrows are gone. I look down at my belt and see that there are only about four knives left. I look back at the pack, now going back to trying to scale the Cornucopia, thinking Katniss was the bigger threat. This ticked me off slightly. Those things should be more scared of me, right?

The remaining mutts, about seven, turn when I whistle at them. I throw one and it goes through one's eye, through the brain, out the other eye and into the mutt next to it. They both fall, leaving me with five mutts left. They snarl at me and start to form a circle around me, preventing me from leaving or having any chance of escape. I bet the Capitol was getting quite the show.

I fling a knife at one and it yelps in pain as it severely injures it eye, but not fatally. It just growls and takes the knife out, throwing relatively close to me. I ponder what to do next and decide on grabbing the knife. I grab it and regret it immediately. The one closest to me bites into my arm, leaving huge gashes and teeth marks. I panic and try to reel back. I feel a searing pain rip up my whole arm as I feel it loosen its grip in the socket. Wonderful.

The mutt refuses to let go, but I take my other arm and bring it down as hard as I can on its head. It lets go momentarily and I get another knife, stabbing the thing in its head. I watch its eyes roll back in its head as it sinks to its knees, another mutt down.

I turn around and feel claws ripping into my already injured calf. The blood that had dried was now flowing freely again. I scream out in undignified pain. I feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I let them flow. I grit my teeth and start to accept that this was not a good idea. I don't even know if Cato was still alive…

I drag myself back up and watch the amused mutts start to circle around me again. They were playing with me. With their food. I hated the idea. I take one of my last knives and throw it with great force at a mutt. It falls and its claws shred through the mutt next to it. The blood starts flowing.

It howls back with more anger or pain: I don't know. I approach it quickly and stab it in several places, feeling the contact of the thing's organs against the blade of my knife. It strikes at me and tries to bite me, but I evade. Then I realize I'm not being attacked by the others. I turn around and realize they're not there. Neither are the other bodies that had fallen. I turn back with a puzzled look at my mutt and realize it's gone too. What the hell?

I look up and around me, side to side. After accepting they had either been abducted or just disappeared out of thin air. Then I remember my original objective: Cato.

I walk over with wobbly feet. My arm hung limply and my leg was on fire with blinding pain, especially when I walked. I walk over to the other side of the Cornucopia, covering my mouth at the state of Cato. Tears threaten to make a reappearance.

I approach his mangled body and lean down, pressing my ear to his bloodied and battered chest. I am relieved to find a heart beat. A weak one, but still a heart beat. I look down the rest of his body. The thin mesh-like armor had done nothing to prevent any injuries. He has tons of scratches, which would be an understatement. These things were like red abysses cut into his skin, right down to the bone. How he survived, I have no idea. And that wasn't even the worst of it. On the left side of his neck, there was a huge pool of blood, from being bitten.

I look at his face. His eyes were blissfully shut, as if he was perfectly content with his state of body. I rip a shred off my clothing, the remaining shreds of material I had left, and wrap a poor tourniquet around his neck. I watch hopelessly as the blood just shows through the thin material. I put my bloody hand on his face, realizing that he wouldn't live long, that is if we didn't get to the Capitol soon.

I turn my back on him and spot Katniss on top of the Cornucopia, staring at me with a look of grief on her face. She motions for me to climb up. I am hesitant. What if this is just an attempt to kill me? I look back down at my mangled leg and run my finger over the gaping wound in disgust. It hurt so badly.

I weakly take a foothold on the structure and climb slowly to the top, where Katniss and Peeta await. As I cautiously pull myself with one arm on the top of the Cornucopia, Katniss keeps a knife pointed at my chest. I smirk.

"What?" I ask nastily.

Katniss sighs and relaxes slightly, and leans in to whisper in my ear. "We don't give them a winner this year."

"What?" I ask again.

"If they don't have their winners, then what do they do?"

I nod and decide to play along. "Okay, well what do you suggest we do? Cato doesn't have much longer," I say, looking over the side to see Cato.

Katniss takes my wrist and I pull back instinctively, but relax. It's not like I can get out of the death grip she has on my wrist anyway. Then she pours some berries in my cupped palm. "Eat them," she says, closing my fingers over them. Then she digs around the bag she has with her and gives me anther handful, in my half functioning hand. "Give those to Cato. Just make sure the juices get on his tongue and down his throat." I nod, then start to descend the structure, along with Katniss and Peeta.

We get to the bottom and I lead them over to Cato. I kneel next to him and look at Peeta and Katniss. They nod and start to put the berries on their tongues, so do I. Then I hear static crackle over the arena. "Stop! Stop! May I present to you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games!" I spit the berries out and open Cato's mouth, with great force, and claw the berries out. I look over and Katniss is frantically asking Peeta if he ate the berries. Then I start to wonder. Wasn't there only supposed to be two victors? And why did Katniss want to end this thing if she knew she stood a chance of winning? All she had to do was let Cato and me get eaten by those mutts.

I crawl over to her and ask, "Why did you want to do that?"

"Because they said there wasn't going to be two victors anymore, didn't you hear?" she answers, a look of confusion on her face.

I thought about it. I guess I hadn't heard the change. I was too busy fighting for my life and Cato's against those monsters. She just turns around and points to the sky, spotting the hovercraft. I look at Cato, whose eyes were open, the bright, shocking blue staring into mine.

The hovercraft lands and we board. Immediately, they take the others into surgery, but they say they only had two operating rooms so Katniss and I would have to wait. We sit in the comfortable chairs and she just looks into something, avoiding my eyes.

I must've dozed off because I am awoken by a subtle shake on my shoulder. They lead me to a pure white room. I don't remember anything after that, just that Katniss had seriously fucked up. The Capitol was extremely unhappy with all of us, but Katniss more so. And the reason was simple: she defied them, a sign of rebellion.

** END OF FIRST INSTALLMENT**

* * *

**So, what did ya think? I will be writing a second one. Hopefully I'll have the first chapter out for you guys soon and please review and favorite. SEQUEL IS AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME please take a looksie!**


End file.
